


Fitzsimmons Ever After

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, AU, Arranged Marriage AU, Brotp, F/M, Fake Marriage, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, bioquake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Prince Leopold Fitz and Duchess Jemma Simmons are forced into an arranged marriage





	1. Chapter 1

It was the 1600s and the world was filled with princes and princesses, castles and magnificent paintings on the ceilings of chapels. It was a time of beauty, literature and science. And yet with all the beauty magic of the time, Jemma Simmons could not find any happiness in today. How could she be happy on a day when she was marrying a man she did not love? It was simply a marriage of convenience, nothing more, and nothing less.

She had met Prince Leopold Fitz only once before, and it had been disastrous. He was not what she had expected. She had heard many women talk about how dashing he was. Personally, she didn’t see it. Not to mention the prince had hardly spoken to her as they sat beside each other at the feast that was being thrown in honor of their engagement. She had tried to make conversation but all he had done was fiddle away with a metal contraption in his hands. He held it under the table as if he was afraid of being caught.

* * *

 

And when he finally talked to her, they argued about the best way to improve production of crops. But they hadn’t had the chance to disagree long, because they were soon called to the dance floor. During the dance, the prince had stepped twice on Jemma’s feet. She in return, in the most ungraceful manner, had tripped over his leather boots causing her to almost fall to the floor. Thankfully, the prince was enough of a gentleman to keep her on her feet.

But now the day of the wedding had come, despite Jemma continuing to pray that it was called off. As she starred at her reflection she couldn’t help but admire the beaded bodice of her mother’s dress. Jemma had always wanted to wear her mother’s dress on her wedding day. The white flowers that circled her head had been her addition to the look. It was how she had always hoped to look on her wedding day.

* * *

 

However, Jemma had always imagined her marriage to be so much different. Jemma wanted a man that would love her, for her. He would also have to not judge her for her love of the new discoveries in the field of science. Other men she had met had though her mad. They would tell her she should talk less and smile more.

Jemma would give anything not to be getting married today. She had thought many times about running away. But her family needed this marriage in order for them and their people to survive. Her father, the duke of a large, very poor country would benefit greatly from this marriage. Not to mention the lands would be joined so the King would have control over even more land. One day it would be Jemma’s and the prince’s.

Yet Jemma couldn’t stop thinking about how desperately she longed to be a bird. A bird with its wings could fly away. It was free to go where it wanted. To do whatever it’s heart desired. If she had been lucky enough to be born a bird, Jemma could spread her wings and fly far away from all of this.

At that moment her mother walked in and beamed broadly at her daughter. “You look so beautiful my dear.”

Jemma turned to face her mother ignoring the compliment. “I have to ask you something.”

“Of course darling, what is it?”

“Do you love father?”

It was clear Duchess Simmons was taken aback by her daughter’s blunt question. She brushed back one of Jemma’s stray hairs from her face. But then she finally spoke, “Of course I love your father.”

Jemma was very unconvinced by this answer. “Did you love him when you were married?”

Duchess Simmons sighed. “No, I’m afraid I didn’t. It was arranged and I didn’t meet him until that day. But I learned to love him.”

With a sigh Jemma turned to look back at her reflection in the mirror. Would she be able to learn to love Prince Leopold? Would he learn to love her? Was he wondering the same things she was right now?

Her mother walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Jemma’s waist. “I know this is scary darling. But I promise everything will work out.”

“How could you possible know that?”

“I’m a mother! I just know about these kinds of things!” Both mother and daughter laughed at these words.

But Jemma’s laughter felt more false than I did real. But was something she would have to get used to. Faking laughter and smiles was about to become her full time job.

* * *

Fitz ate slowly as his new bride sat beside him at the head of the tables that lined the large. It was filled with people drinking, dancing and celebrating. The wedding ceremony had been so long that Fitz’s legs had almost given way several times. But Fitz was glad to be seated now, and putting food into his empty stomach. He had hardly eaten a thing all day.

He watched as his younger sister Daisy danced around the room with her suitor Trip. She was giggling and smiling as he twirled her around. Fitz sighed. He wished he could be as happy as she was right now. His sister had the choice of whom she would marry. She was the youngest and did not have the same responsibilities that he had.

Out of the corner of his blue eyes, Fitz spied Jemma taking a sip of her wine. It was true she was beautiful, but Jemma was also stubborn, hard-headed and very free spirited. None of these things were desirable in a wife. But then again this was a marriage of convenience, not one of love. It really didn’t matter what he, Fitz wanted. His father just wanted to make sure that the royal line would continue. And Jemma’s father wanted to make sure there would be enough money to help their people.

Fitz gulped and took another quick glance at his bride. The flowers in her hair were a nice contrast against her dark wavy hair. And yet she looked very uncomfortable in the gown. Just as uncomfortable as he felt in his tight coat and fluffy collar. He was eager to get out of it and into one of his loose shirt that he usually wore.

Then a voice from the crowd rang out calling for the bride and groom to have their first dance. His head perked up and his heart sank. Fitz turned his head slightly to look at Jemma. He raised his eyebrows in question. Then to Fitz’s surprise she smiled and gave him a gentle nod.

He let out a small sigh of relief then stood holding out his hand to her. She took it and then he led her out from behind the table and onto the open stone floor. Hopefully, this dance would be better than their first. Fitz made a mental note to take more certain slow steps. He didn’t want to step on her toes again. Daisy had been helping with the dancing ever since the engagement party.

The band began to play and Fitz began to lead his bride around the room. He could hardly breath. Being stared at by loads of people, or dancing for that matter had never been his favorite thing to do. But he was so busy making sure his steps were correct he hardly noticed everyone eye’s on them.

Eventually, Fitz felt brave enough to look away from his feet and up at Jemma’s freckled face. She seemed to be deep in thought as she stared at his chest. Oh how he wished he knew what she was thinking. And yet he had a feeling he knew what thoughts were racing through her mind.

“Look,” he said in a low voice so that only Jemma could hear. “I know you didn’t want this, and you know I didn’t want this either. But we’re stuck now, so we might as make the best of it. I understand we don’t see eye to eye on certain matters, but let’s at least try to fake it and be civil until we can at least be friends. So for now let’s smile and try to be… Well try to at least act like we like each other.”

A faint smile played on Jemma’s lips. “I agree. After all we will be seeing a great deal of each other from now on. We might as well make the best of it.” She laughed awkwardly.

“Well at least that’s something we agree on,” Fitz grinned.

He looked up at the crowd and caught a glimpse of Daisy. She smiled and gave him a reassuring nod. She knew how Fitz felt about this marriage, but she had been doing her best to be encouraging ever since the date for the wedding was set. Daisy was always so positive.

But then a loud voice rang out from the crowd. This time it requested something that made Fitz and Jemma freeze. “Kiss!” The voice had shouted causing many others to begin a chant.

Fitz looked down at Jemma’s horrified expression. He swallowed hard and sighed. Then he leaned down to press a kiss to Jemma’s cheek. Her skin was much softer than he expected and leaned back feeling a bit stunned.

Jemma smiled up at him and then mouthed a thank you. But her smile was to be short lived.

A tall man with grey hair walked out from the crowd. His booming laugh thundered throughout the room. Fitz turned to look at his father who had his arms folded and amused expression on his face. “Come now Leopold, you can do better than that!”  
Fitz bared his teeth as he stared at his father. He had never been close to the man. It had always seemed like his father used him like a puppet for amusement. But Fitz had to be civil to him. He was his father after all.

He turned to Jemma once more and raised his eyebrows. “I’m sorry,” he whispered so that only she could hear.

“It’s alright,” Jemma said clearly forcing a smile. “Just do it.”

Fitz licked his lips and then bent his head once more to press his lips to Jemma’s. They stood there for what felt like hours, but in reality is was only a few seconds. Fitz tried to kiss Jemma convincingly enough to pacify his father. But when he leaned back, Fitz found himself feeling a bit lightheaded. He stared down at Jemma who looked ever so slightly confused.

“That’s more like it,” the king said clapping his hands together loudly. “Now it’s time for these two love birds to go to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma have a bit of awkwardness in the bedroom

Finally the celebration was over and Fitz showed Jemma up to their bedchamber. It was once his room but now they would share it. He showed her the room where her clothes had been moved and where her ladies would help her dress each night and morning. The closet was connected to the main room.   


After watching Jemma close the closet behind her, Fitz then walked over to his wardrobe beside the window. He looked out into the hedge maze that grew beneath his window. He remembered always running around there when he was younger. He set down his thin, plain crown, which he had worn for the wedding ceremony, down on the desk where he usually wrote letters.  


As Fitz walked to change into his loose shirt and pants he heard the door open and someone walk in. Fitz’s manservant Hunter helped him to make sure his nicer clothes were taken care of. But Hunter was more than a servant; he and Fitz had been best friend since they were children. They were inseparable. Even when they went into battle they were always side-by-side.   


“Do you need anything else?” Hunter asked as he gathered up Fitz’s coat and pants that he had worn at the wedding. “I could give you some advice,” he grinned slyly.  


Fitz felt as if for a moment his heart stopped beating. He had totally forgotten about what was suppose to happen tonight. It wasn’t that Jemma wasn’t a beautiful woman, but he honestly didn’t want to sleep with a woman he had only spent a few hours with. “Oh shit,” he breathed running a hand through his curls.   


“Don’t fret mate,” Hunter chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

* * *

Jemma sat in a chair as her lady in waiting Bobbi helped her take all the flowers from her hair. “I’m scared,” she breathed.  


Bobbie moved to stand in front of her as she continued to gather the flowers. “I’m sorry Jemma. I wish you didn’t have to do this. You should be able to marry for love.” Bobbi paused and then knelt down to hug her friend. “But we live in a world where things like this happen. You’re the only child and a woman. Sadly, we don’t get a great deal of say in what happens to us.”  


“But Bobbi I don’t want to sleep with a man who I do not love.”  


Bobbi held Jemma tighter and sighed. “I know my dear Jemma. I wish there was something I could do.”  


Jemma held onto her friend tightly hoping against hope that she never had to let go and return to the prince. But she knew there was no way out. This was her new life and she had to learn how to live it. 

* * *

Fitz watched as his friend left the room. Part of him wanted Hunter to stay so that any awkwardness between him and Jemma could be avoided. But as the door to the bedchamber shut the door to Jemma’s dressing room opened.   


With the use of the few candles that were lit Fitz saw her. Jemma stood there in a white lose gown. Her wavy hair fell down her back and over her shoulders. Jemma’s eyes on the floor as her hands twisted together nervously. But then she looked up at something behind Fitz. The bed with its canopy and velvet curtains sat there seemed to the source of awkwardness.   


Fitz gulped loudly. He could see all the nerves he was feeling in her body language. He was sure Jemma was even trembling. Hesitantly, he cleared his throat. He was going to help both of them. “Listen, ummmm. I know what we’re expected to do tonight. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to. We don’t- we don’t have to sleep together… We can just sleep next together. We can be civil like we did while we danced.”  


A faint smile appeared on Jemma’s pink lips. “I would like that Prince Leopold.”  


“Please call me Fitz, I really hate Leopold and frankly the prince bit. You’re my wife, so there’s no need for any of that.”  


“Alright Fitz,” she grinned. “And I’m just Jemma.”  


Fitz felt some of his nerves fading. At least he wouldn’t have to make love to a woman he had no feelings for what so ever. He smiled at her, “well just Jemma. Shall we get to bed? I don’t know about you, but I am terribly tired.” Then moving to the bed he pulled back the covers offering Jemma room on his bed.   


She glided towards the bed, her feet slapping quietly on the cold stone floor. Hesitantly, and with many quick glances at Fitz she slipped under the covers. 

* * *

 

Jemma felt as if she could breath a bit now. Her chest was not as tight as it had been when she had first walked into Fitz’s bedchamber. _Well I guess it’s also mine now._

 

Jemma stayed as far on her side of the bed as she possibly could. She was also thankful that Fitz slept in a shirt and pants. She had heard of men who would sleep nude. She would have been mortified if that had been the case.   


“Umm, I don’t know if I said this today, but you looked beautiful.”  


Jemma felt heat coming up her neck and into her cheeks. “Thank you,” she replied quietly. _He’s not so bad._ _At least we’re on the same page about this marriage_ , she thought as she rolled onto her side. Her back was to him now.  


“Is it alright if I blow out the candles?” She heard her husband ask.   


“Yeah,” Jemma replied still keeping her back to him.  


After a few moments the room went completely dark. Then Jemma let the tears flow down her cheeks and onto the pillow. She had been holding them in all day. Why hadn’t she just run for it when she had the chance? There was nothing wrong with Fitz, but she simply didn’t love him. 

* * *

Fitz nestled into his pillow and pulled up the covers up to his chin. As he did he turned to lie on his side as he always did when going to sleep. Then he realized that his face was inches away from Jemma’s hair. He scooted back slightly so that they were not so close.   


He couldn’t help but stare at her hair for a moment before closing his eyes. The moon seemed to be reflecting off of her shiny hair. Fitz found himself with the urge to reach out and run his fingers through the dark waves. But he held back knowing that this would be a terrible idea. This action would surely creep Jemma out. And why did he want to touch her hair anyways?   


However, Fitz could not seem to stop staring. Then he became aware of a lovely flowery smell. Was it…? Was it coming from Jemma? It had to be. He had never smelled anything like this in his room before. As quietly as he could he drew in a deep breath of the flowery scent. Somehow it relaxed him. Finally, he was able to close his eyes as he continued to breathe in the sweet smell. 

* * *

Jemma lay awake for a few hours simply staring at the ceiling. There were so many thoughts running through her mind, she could hardly pick one to focus on.

 Thankfully the tears had stopped. Jemma was just about fall asleep when she heard a loud noise coming from the other side of the bed. She turned to look at Fitz.  
His mouth hung ajar and the slightest bit of drool was coming from his mouth. Then he let out another loud snore.  


“You’ve got to be joking,” Jemma whispered as she stared at him. She moaned and rolled back over so that her back was to him. After hearing another loud snore she pulled her pillow down tightly over her head. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Later that night after Fitz was awakened by pain in his back. His eyes blinked open and found that if he moved a few inches forward he would off his bed. He rolled over to try and find the source of the back pain. But all he found was Jemma with her arms and legs out stretched taking up almost the whole bed. He scowled at her even though she was asleep and therefore couldn’t see his frustration with her. She had clearly kicked him. 

Gently, Fitz took her arms in his hands and moved then so that they were crossed over her body. Then trying his best not to wake her Fitz nudged Jemma onto her side of the bed making more room for himself. Once there was enough room for him to get some sleep Fitz readjusted and snuggled back into his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma go for a ride

When Jemma woke the next morning, for one horrifying moment, she had forgotten where she was. But after sitting up and looking around wildly she remembered. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Jemma was glad they had not gone on a honeymoon. It would have been too much. Besides this way she would have time to adjust to her new life as a princess.

Jemma turned to see the spot beside her was vacant. In a way she was glad Fitz wasn’t there. She would be able to get ready in peace, and hopefully Bobbi would be in soon to help her get ready.

Sure enough a few moments later Bobbi walked through the door with a tray of food. “Morning Jem,” she said placing the tray on the bed before sitting down next to Jemma. “Oh should I say Princess Jemma?” Bobbi snickered.

“How you’d sleep?” Jemma inquired ignoring the princess comment and beginning to eat one of the hard-boiled eggs on the tray.

“Really great actually! This castle is so much nicer than I’m used to.”

“Well we’ve made a step up in society,” Jemma sighed.

“How did last night go for you?”

Jemma glanced at Bobbi’s worried face, and laughed shaking her head. “We didn’t do anything Bobbi. We just went to sleep.”

“Really?”

“Is that so surprising? I mean it’s not like we married for love.”

Bobbie shrugged and smiled. “I’ve just heard most princes expect that on the first night whether it’s arranged or not.” Bobbi helped herself to a piece of bread from the tray.

Jemma nodded her head. “I’ve heard the same.”

“Fitz seems different,” Bobbi said taking a bite of the bread she had taken from the tray.

The new princess starred down at her breakfast as her brow furrowed. Fitz was actually very nice the more she thought about the events that had transpired between them. Sure, they didn’t agree on some topics, but at least he hadn’t forced her to sleep with him last night. He had been as kind as he possibly could under the circumstances. But then Jemma giggled. “Well, he snores extremely loud and I’m afraid I can’t forgive that.”

Bobbi burst with laughter and fell back onto the bed. “Really?”

Jemma nodded and lay next to her best friend. “It was so loud I was sure he was going to wake the entire castle.”

The two friends continued to giggle and joke as both women stood and made their way to the closet. But as she walked in to get ready she saw her riding habit laid out. “Bobbi? Umm why is this out?”

“Oh, I totally forgot to mention! Fitz told me that he wanted to take you riding this morning and show you around the grounds. And you’ll be happy to know that he’s had your horse from home brought to the stables.”

Jemma perked up with a smile. “Quasar is here?”

* * *

 Fitz was just finishing up with His horse’s saddle when he heard Hunter and Jemma’s voice. He’d ask his friend if he could go get her. Fitz couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous.

“So you’ve known Fitz your whole life?” Jemma was asking as they entered the stables.

“That I have,” Hunter replied proudly before gesturing to where Jemma’s horse stood fully tacked and ready to go.

Jemma’s face was overtaken by a large smile. She rushed to her horse and threw her arms around him. “Hey beautiful,” she said pressing a kiss to his mussel. Then she turned her brown eyes towards Fitz. “Thank you so much. I though I was going to have to leave him behind.”

“No problem,” Fitz replied shaking his head. “Your mother mentioned that having him hear might make the transition easier, at the engagement party.”

It was then that he noticed Jemma’s bright blue dress. Sure it was meant for riding, but most women he knew would never have dared get that nice of gown dirty buy hugging a horse. But Jemma was so different from other girls. That, Fitz had learned fast.

“Quasar means the world to me,” Jemma smiled.

“His name is Quasar?” Fitz asked with eyebrows raised as he chuckled. “May I ask for the story behind that name?”

Fitz could see a bit of color rising into Jemma cheeks. “I just saw it in one of my father’s astronomy books one day. I liked the sound of the word. It’s the area around what people are calling a black hole. It’s supposed to emit a great deal of energy.”

Fitz nodded raising his eyebrows, “sounds fascinating.”

“You really think so?” She seemed surprised by his genuine interest.

“Yeah, I’ve always been interested in philosophy, astronomy and science. Right now so many new things are being created and discovered.”

Jemma’s brown eyes were bright with excitement. She smiled at Fitz for a moment and then turned to begin patting her horse.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Hunter said giving Fitz a mischievous wink as he exited the stables.

“What’s your horse’s name?” Jemma asked ignoring Hunter.

“Tesla,” Fitz replied coaxing the bit in his chestnut horse’s mouth.

“I like it,” he heard Jemma reply.

Fitz turned and made his way to her. “Would you like some help?”

Jemma laughed and shook her head. “I’m not some maiden that swoons every time she has to do any sort of psychical activity. I know when we’re in front of people we’ll have to keep up appearances. But when it’s just us, you don’t have to worry about taking care of me.”

Fitz felt a bit taken aback for a moment. But then he grinned and shrugged. “Sounds good to me. I never have liked women who were perfectly capable of doing for themselves, but ask men to do it in order to flirt.”

“I completely agree.”

Fitz then watched as Jemma placed one boot in the stirrup and then swung the other up and over her horse. “You’re the most forward thinking woman I think I’ve ever met.”

Jemma laughed. “Well my parents are very forward thinking people.” Then she turned in the saddle to glance at Fitz as he mounted tesla. “Are we going to be where people can see us?”

“Not really. We’re mostly going to be in the woods. I just wanted to show you the landscape. Plus, it would get us away from all the eyes that will be starring at us constantly.”

“And this will give us sometime to get to know one another better.” She paused for a moment bitting her lower lip. “If it’s all right with you I’d like not to ride sidesaddle. You mind seeing a bit of my leg?”

“Haha, I think I’ll survive,” Fitz said urging Tesla forward. But he knew he couldn’t hide the blush that rose in his cheeks as his eyes caught sight of her smooth bare legs. 

* * *

 

 Soon Fitz and Jemma astride their horses were riding across large grassy valleys and between tall grey trees. Jemma tried to take in as much as she could. It was all so beautiful and there was such a great deal of it.

“So you said that Daisy is a year younger than you?”

“That she is.” He chuckled almost to himself. “She’s a bit of a wild child,” Fitz grinned. “But she’s very fun to have as a sister. When we were young she used to get me in all kinds of trouble.”

“In the short time I had to talk with at the wedding she seemed very nice. I hope I’ll be able to spend more time with her soon.”

“Daisy hopes the same,” Fitz beamed. “She’s really hoping that you could talk sometime this afternoon. Just be careful she doesn’t get you involved in any bad shenanigans.”

Jemma smiled and turned her eyes to the valley before her. There were blue flower littered through the blades grass. “Maybe we could come here when we have spare time. It’s so beautiful.”

“I’ve always loved coming here,” Fitz said. “It always gave me the feeling of freedom.”

“But you’re a prince… Aren’t you free to do pretty much anything you want? Well besides the obvious arranged marriage event.”

Jemma glanced at Fitz as he rode beside her down into the vast valley. His head had fallen a bit and he was starring down at his hands. His hands seemed to be fiddling with the reins as his brows furrowed in thought. “My father has rather high expectations, which can sometimes be very cruel. But since he’s the king and my father, I have to do as he says.” Fitz rubbed the back of head with a hand. “Daisy’s managed to escape it for the most part. She stayed out of sight and mind. Father rarely pays attention to her. But Mother has always been kind to both Daisy and I.”

“Well, one day you’ll be king. Then he won’t be able to control you anymore.”

Fitz gave a small nod. “I’m sure he’ll hold on for as long as he can.”

Jemma looked away from him. She could tell this was not a sensitive subject that she should not have brought up. She should have kept to small talk. But she could fix this. “Hey I bet me and Quasar can beat you to the trees.”

“Oh I highly doubt that,” Fitz scoffed with a grin.

“One way to find out! Ready set, go!” Jemma urged Quasar into a gallop with her heels. She heard Fitz shout something about it being unfair, but she just laughed and continued to race forward.

She heard a shout and a thud. Jemma looked over her shoulder to see Fitz lying on the ground face down and Tesla continuing to gallop forward. “Fitz!” she shouted pulling Quasar to a stop. She turned her horse around and as soon as she was close enough she jumped down from the saddle breaking into a run towards Fitz. She fell to her knees beside him and immediately began to look for any sign of movement.

“Fitz,” she said gently moving him so that he was lying on his back. She leaned down to hear him breathing. “Oh thank god… Fitz you need to wake up now. God I hope you didn’t break anything.”

But the prince didn’t move. He stayed motionless as Jemma gently moved his shoulders.

“Fitz I’m serious! Wake up!”

Fitz’s lips twitched and then he broke into a smile.

“Are you kidding me? You were alright this whole time?” Jemma jabbed her fist playfully into his shoulder.

“Ouch! I did just fall from a galloping horse. So it did actually hurt a great deal.”

Jemma sat down beside him and shook her head, but couldn’t help but smile. “You’re an idiot… I can’t believe I’m stuck with you.”

“Come on Jemma, I see that smile,” Fitz said sitting up. He cringed and grabbed his side.

“What is it?” Jemma asked hastily.

“I think I might have broken a rib.”

“Do you mind if I feel around. I’m really good with medical emergencies.”

“Be my guest.”

* * *

 

Then to Fitz’s surprise Jemma began undoing the belt around his waste. “Umm what are you doing?”

“Oh calm down. It’s just better if there’s nothing obstructing my fingers. I’m just going to have a gentle feel around.”

Fitz felt Jemma pulling his shirt from his pants and watched as she slipped her hand underneath his shirt. Her brow furrowed in deep thought as her fingers searched his side. Jemma fingers were so soft. Her gentle touch sent chills up his side. Maybe being married to this woman wouldn’t be so bad. He just might have to hurt himself more often.

“I don’t think anything is broken. Just bruised maybe, so you’ll live.”

“Thank you Medic Jemma,” Fitz laughed as he nudged her playfully. “But I think we should probably get back on the horses and head back to the castle. People will be wondering where we are.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some bioquake brotp

Once back at the stables Jemma and Fitz were greeted by none other than Daisy. She stood at the opening of the barn wearing a stunning purple gown. Her long dark hair was pulled back into braids. Daisy certainly lived up to the rumors of great beauty that Jemma had heard.

“Hello,” Daisy called to them with an enthusiastic wave of her hand.

Jemma began to switch her legs so that she was riding sidesaddle, but she stopped when he heard Fitz’s laughter.

“No need to worry,” he whispered. “Daisy rides like that too. She’s very forward thinking like you,” he said turning back to wav at his sister. “Daisy!” Fitz grinned dismounting his horse. “Jemma is here a promised. But before I hand her over, you have to promise _me_ something.

Daisy sighed rolling her eyes. “What is it?”

“Just promise me you two won’t get into too much trouble. It’s Jemma’s first day after all.”

“Of course, of course,” Daisy nodded with a chuckle. “But is what I had planned alright with you?”

Fitz glanced at Jemma thoughtfully. “I think it will be just fine.”

Jemma was very confused now. What did these two have planned for her?

“Wonderful!” Daisy turned to look at Jemma who by this time had dismounted as well. “Jemma just follow me and I’ll show you around the castle.”

Fitz was kind enough to take care of the task of taking off the horse’s tack. So Jemma followed Daisy back to the castle. Her sister in law showed her around the kitchen, the ballroom, the room used for war meetings, the throne room etc. Then they ventured out into the grounds. Jemma had a fun time exploring the maze that she had spied from her room this morning as she had dressed. The gardens were filled with flowers of all kinds, beautiful towering tress and benches that were perfect for reading.

“What time is dinner?” Jemma asked as the girls walked along the pond that was surrounded by willow trees. She couldn’t deny that her stomach had begun to rumble.

“Actually, we probably should return for that soon,” Daisy said sounding slightly worries. “Wouldn’t want to make father upset.”

As they turned and began to make their way back to the castle, Daisy looped her arm through Jemma’s. “Sooo, if you’re up for it would you like to join me for a walk after dinner?”

Jemma paused. Had they not just gone on a walk over most of the palace grounds? But how could she say no? Daisy was very kind and Jemma wanted them to be friends. “Um, yeah sure. Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Daisy said mischievously.

“And Fitz is alright with this?” Jemma asked remembering that he had mentioned that she shouldn’t let Daisy rope her into anything that would get them into trouble.

“Actually yes! We talked about it this morning and he gave me the okay when you two returned from your ride.”

“Well as long as Fitz is alright with it.”

* * *

 

 Jemma changed for dinner into a nicer gown of dark green trimmed with golden lace for dinner. She walked down the long banister to the banquet room with Bobbi by her side. “First family dinner,” Jemma sighed

“You’ll be fine. Just don’t rant about science or pick a fight with anyone.”

Jemma chuckled and shook her head. “I’ll try my best. At least I’ve gotten along with Fitz and his sister.”

“Fitz’s man Hunter is pretty great too,” Bobbi grinned. “He’s funny.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows and a large smile spread across her lips. But Bobbi caught her eye and then the grin disappeared.

“What’s that look for,” Bobbi said avoiding Jemma’s eye.

“Oh nothing,” Jemma replied holding back her laughter as they approached the large oak doors. “Listen I’ll see you later tonight. Daisy wants to go for a walk after dinner.”

Bobbi nodded and then gave Jemma a reassuring smile. “Good luck.”

Two men opened the door for Jemma to enter. Inside she found Daisy, Fitz and the Queen already sitting at the large thick table. Each greeted her with a friendly smile.

Fitz stood to his feet and pulled out the chair between him and his mother. She glad sat down beside him saying, “It’s good to see you lady Charlotte.” Jemma bowed to the Queen before taking her seat.

“It’s good to see you my dear,” the queen replied warmly. “Leopold and Daisy have been telling me that they’ve been showing you around today.” The Queen had kind blue eyes like her son’s. Yet there was a distinct sadness behind them.

“They have! I must say, this is one of the most beautiful kingdoms I have ever seen.”

“You’re too kind.” The Queen replied raised her cup of wine to her lips. “We’ll eat as soon as King Holden gets here. It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Right after the Queen spoke the door opened and the King walked through. Well he more swayed than he did walk. It was clear by his gate and red nose that he was intoxicated. “Hello family,” he shouted loudly.

The Queen bowed her head and rested it between her hands. “So it’s going to be one of those nights is it?” Jemma heard her whisper.

The King plopped down at the chair at the other end from his wife. “Well? What’s the hold up? Bring out the food!”

* * *

 

The dinner would go down in Jemma’s mind as the most awkward meals she had ever experienced in her life. The king was loud, crude, and refused to let anyone else talk for the entire meal. She had kept her head down most of the time with the occasional glance at Fitz. She could tell his teeth stayed in a constant state of clenched.

Once the dinner was over Fitz, Daisy and Jemma all walked together out the door and back towards the staircase. It was comforting to walk with them both Jemma thought as they moved side by side.

“Leo!”

The three froze as they heard the king heard call for his son. Fitz turned to Jemma and his sister. “Daisy, go ahead and take Jemma on that walk. She doesn’t need to be hear father during one of his drunk rants.”

“Fitz, I can stay if you like,” said Jemma standing tall. She tried to reassure him by resting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head hastily giving her hand a squeeze. “No, no. Please, I want you to go for a walk with Daisy. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Jemma felt Daisy take her arm and begin to pull Jemma towards the door to the courtyards. But she couldn’t help but feel that she should stay.

“Come on,” whispered Daisy. “He’ll be alright. Fitz has handled much worse.”

Hesitantly, Jemma followed behind Daisy as she led her into the courtyard. The night was dark and not much could be seen of the gardens. “How are we going to go on a walk if we can hardly see?” Jemma asked trying to lighten the mood.

“Never mind the dark,” Daisy replied sounding very distracted. “Your eyes will adjust. Do you see any guards or anyone else?”

“Umm, no… Daisy what on earth are we doing?” She followed her sister in law towards a large stone statue of a horse.

“Just hold on,” Daisy whispered. “And don’t talk so loudly.” Daisy climbed up onto the statue’s base and pushed her hand up into an unseen hole in the horse’s stomach. Then she pulled a great deal of old clothing down into her arms.

“What the-.”

“Shhh,” Daisy said pushing a finger to her lips. Then she threw some of the dirty cloth towards Jemma who caught it. “Quick take off your dress and put this one on.”

“What?”

“Quickly,” she said ignoring Jemma’s confusion.

“Daisy, this doesn’t make any sense! I‘m not going to take off my dress until you tell me exactly what the hell we’re doing.”

Daisy sighed lowering her head. “I should have known you would want an explanation.” She began undoing the laces of her own dress as she continued. “My father is rather stingy with clothing, food and other rations. So I sneak out every now and then and give some of our things to the people. Fitz can’t help me cause father keeps too close of a watch on him. Me and Trip, my suitor usually do it, but he couldn’t tonight because he had to have a meeting with the royal guard which he’s head of.”

“So we’re going to steal from the King?”

“Well steal is a strong word,” Daisy said shimmying into the new dress that would disguise her as a layperson. “After all some of the food is ours, so really we’re sharing with those who are struggling. Our people work hard, but Father does not give them all he could or should.”

Jemma starred for a moment watching Daisy shove her fancier dress up into the statue. She looked down at the dress that had been thrown to her. Then she smiled. Fitz and Daisy cared about their people just as much as she did. “Sounds good to me. But are you sure no one will know it’s us?”

“Of course,” Daisy said taking Jemma’s green dress from her. “And even if they do, the people would never rat us out, because they can’t wait for Fitz to be king. This was his idea after all.”

“Well tonight I’ll have to tell your brother I admire his thinking.”

Daisy laughed quietly hopping down from the statue. “He admires yours too, even though you may never hear him admit it. Now we’ll grab things from the kitchen and we’ll be on our way. Also, make sure to take down your hair and mess it up a bit. And if you’d like, rub some dirt on your face and hands.”

Jemma and Daisy were able to gather food with no trouble. Apparently, the chef was in on the plan as well. Then with baskets filled to the brim with food Jemma and Daisy scurried into the woods and down into the town that they would visit tonight. Daisy had explained that they had to change towns in the kingdom each night so that the food could be evenly distributed. Some night they would have to take horses. But tonight they would just be taking a trip through the woods.

When they arrived Daisy led Jemma from house to house. Daisy said that they were ladies from the local nunnery doing good. Every family was extremely thankful for the gifts of food that they were given.

They did not stop until they stopped until every household was given something. Then the two girls ventured back into the woods together smiling broadly.

“So now that you know the secret, would you be interested in helping out again?”

Without hesitation Jemma replied, “absolutely!” How could she not continue to help? “I think this is a wonderful idea. I’m sure when Fitz becomes King things will be much better.”

“For sure,” Daisy nodded. “Sadly, father likes power, so I imagine he’s do everything in his he can to keep that power.”

“Well until then, we can just keep doing this.”

“Thank you for joining me in my bad princess shenanigans,” Daisy giggled.

“Ha ha it was my pleasure.”

* * *

 

Jemma walked as quietly as she could back into hers and Fitz’s bedchambers. Inside she found several candles were still lit and Fit leaning over his desk.

Fitz turned as she walked in. His eyebrows were raised in question. “Well? What do you think?”

“Oh Fitz, I think it’s wonderful.”

“I hoped you would,” he beamed. Fitz stood to his feet and walked to her. “You didn’t get all of the dirt off,” he said with a chuckle. “Your hair is quit a mess as well.” Once he reached her he used his thumb to begin wiping her cheek.

Jemma looked up into those sapphire eyes. His hands had a roughness to them, but they were also so gentle. After a moment of him cleaning the dirt from her face Jemma realized she had forgotten to breathe. She let out a low breathe and smiled. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Wouldn’t want anyone to know what I’ve been up to.”

“We should go to sleep,” Fitz said looking slightly dazed.

He must be tired from waiting up for her, Jemma thought as she nodded in reply. As she went into her closet to change she saw a metal contraption on Fitz’s desk. She made a mental note to ask him tomorrow what it was. It turned out her husband was much more interesting than she had anticipated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Brotp bioquake and some of it was based on rl. I'd be interested to see which part you guys guess is based on my own experience haha. Some impending doom at the end so get ready.

The weeks passed with Jemma and Fitz making royal appearances in the villages and meeting with other royalty that came through. Daisy and Jemma continued with their nightly activity of taking clothes, food and other commodities throughout the kingdom. The king typically became highly intoxicated late at night so it was easy to sneak out.

Jemma feel into a new routine at the castle. She helped the Queen plan events and then would spend her free time having fun with Daisy. The Queen had been kind enough to help Jemma learn the rope of what it meant to be a princess and what it would mean to be a Queen when the time came. Fitz was usually busy practicing his swordsmanship or seeing to matters of diplomacy.

It was on one of the night that Jemma and Daisy had walked to a village that an impish grin spread across Daisy’s lips as they reentered the grounds. “I don’t know about you but I could use a bath.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows feeling slightly unsure about what her friend was getting at. “Uh, I guess…”

Daisy then began to pull Jemma towards the pond on the out skirts of the gardens. “Come on Jem let’s go skinny dipping!”

“But it’ll be cold at this time of night!” Jemma exclaimed pulling against Daisy’s tight grip on her arms. “And I’ve never been- skinny dipping.”

“Well that’s the perfect reason to do it! Come on live a little. We deserve to have a little fun every now and then. Just act like normal girls.” Daisy pulled Jemma underneath the safety of a willow tree’s branches.

“Normal girls go swimming in the nude do they?” Jemma snickered. “Are you sure your brother won’t be coming this way anytime soon?”

“Well no, but it’s something I’ve always wanted to do. So I figured why not now? And yes of course! He never goes on late night walks! He’s always too busy with his contraptions.” Daisy began unlacing the back of her dress and shimming out of it. “Jemma it’ll be exciting! Just trust me!”

“Oh bloody hell,” Jemma breathed, slowly beginning to follow suit. She had never been fully naked in front of anyone except her mother and Bobbi. She knew she wasn’t ugly but she couldn’t help the heat that rose in her cheeks as her undergarments sank to the cold grassy lawn. She had always been insecure about the freckles that marked her pale body. “Just don’t look my way,” Jemma said wrapping her arms around her frame.

Daisy laughed. “Oh Jemma, we’re both girls! You haven’t got anything I haven’t seen before.”

Jemma watched as Daisy wadded into the water shaking as she went.

“You were right,” she said giggling. “It is cold. I suggest you just jump in.”

“How did I let you talk me into doing this?”

“I can be very convincing when I want,” said Daisy proudly. Then she turned and leapt all the way under the water.

For a moment there was silence as Jemma waited for her friend to return to the surface. This was absolutely crazy. Jemma had broken many societal rules, but non-had left her feeling this exposed.

A moment later Daisy burst from the water. Her whole body shook as a smile played on her lips. “Jemma come on!”

“Oh god. I must’ve lost my mind.” Jemma began moving towards the edge of the pond.

“Go on,” she heard Daisy call. “Jump in!”

Jemma drew in a sharp breath bent her knees and leapt into the icy cold water. Her body was so shocked for a moment that she forgot to swim. But a few second later Jemma regained control and resurfaced to hear Daisy cheering.

“Well done sister of mine! Not so bad, right?”

“Daisy it’s absolutely freezing!”

“But it’s also kinda freeing right?”

Jemma scoffed but nodded. “I can’t deny that is rather freeing.” She let her body float in the water for a moment. Once her body adjusted to the coldness she found it very relaxing.

Then something she had been thinking about for a while came to mind. “Daisy, this maybe a personal question, but why do you and Fitz look so different. Fitz defiantly looks like the Queen but I don’t think you look like either of your parents.”

“Well that’s because they’re not my parents,” Daisy casually moving her arms around in the water making a whirlpool. “I was adopted when I was five years old. The king was seen favorably with his people, so he adopted me in order to look better. He didn’t want to be over thrown.”

“Really?” Jemma was stunned. “I honestly would have never guessed you were not linked by blood.”

“Fitz and Mother really took me in. They treated me like I was truly part of their family. The king couldn’t have cared less what I did as long as I didn’t disgrace him.”

Jemma starred across the pond at Daisy who was smiling at her. “Now you’ve taken me in,” she whispered. The king had brought them all together for his own gain. However, it was clear Jemma, Fitz, Daisy and the Queen were the ones who truly benefited from these events.

“Oh shit,” Daisy said hastily lowering so that only her eyes were showing.

“What?” Jemma asked spinning around in the water. But then she saw what had scared Daisy. Fitz and Hunter were strolling along at the other end of the pond. Thankfully it seemed as if they had not spotted the girls.

“What do we do?” Jemma hissed as quietly as she could.

“Go as slowly as you can into the reeds,” Daisy replied as she herself made her way through the dark water.

Both girls swam as fast as they dared into the hiding place. Jemma was poked and prodded by the grassy plant as she moved into the very middle. She lowered her head so that just her nose and eyes were sticking out.

Fitz and Hunter seemed to be deep on conversation. And as they drew nearer and nearer their conversation began to be more distinguished.

“We’re friends and I’m glad we are,” Fitz was saying. “I was afraid we’d hate each other.” Jemma realized instantly that they were talking about her. She strained her ears so that she would not miss a word of the conversation.

“Well,” Hunter said with his sly grin. “If you want to romance her, I certainly have enough ideas. You could go with flowers, chocolate, or perhaps promises you don’t intent to keep.”

Fitz gave Hunter a hard jab in the shoulder as his friend burst with laughter. “No you prat! I don’t _need_ to romance her. Haven’t you been listening? Jemma and I are in a good place right now and I don’t want to mess that up.”

Soon the boys passed and Jemma and Daisy moved out from the reeds. “I think it’s time we head back,” Jemma whispered as she moved towards the willow tree that concealed their dresses.

“Agreed.”

* * *

 

The next day Daisy and Jemma were playing badminton on the lawn. Both girls had giggled as they ran back to the castle their wet hair clinging to their faces. It would be their secret.

A few yards away from where they were play, Fitz sat on a bench working away with metal gears and screws. He had told Jemma that he was creating a way for crossbows to shoot quicker and more accurately. She had been fascinated by all the ideas he had and they would often talk late into the night about things they btoh dreamed of creating.

Jemma turned to smile at Fitz as Daisy ran to grab the birdie that she had accidently launched into a bush. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the wrinkles that made their home on his forehead as he concentrated. She had been thiking a lot about what she had heard Fitz say last night. She was glad that he saw her as a friend. Maybe this marriage would work out after all. Sure they may never fall in love or anything like that. But at least there would be some happiness between them.

However, the happiness she felt as she looked at Fitz faded. In the distance she could see the king approaching.

“Just pretend he isn’t there and he’ll ignore us,” Daisy said returning with birdie in hand. “He’s probably just come to talk to Fitz.”

* * *

 Fitz felt his father sit down beside him. Fitz kept his head bowed, ignoring the presence of his father. After all, he was too busy working on his newest invention.

“You know that wife of yours is very pretty,” the king said in a low voice.

Fitz knew his father was trying to get a rise out of him, but he refused to be baited. But he couldn’t help but see, out of the corner of his eye, the disgusting smile on his father’s face.

“So have you made love to her yet? You know I need to be sure my line will continue.”

“No father,” Fitz sighed. “I don’t even know Jemma. I’m not about to force myself on her.”

One of the king’s hands moved to grip the back of Fitz’s neck possessively. “You’re get that girl pregnant or I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.”

Fitz’s eyes finally left his invention and looked at his father. “What is that suppose to mean?” His heart raced and his palms began to sweat. His father never made a threat unless he meant it. But what did the threat mean?

The king laughed and stood to his feet. “Just do as I say son. That way we’ll both be happy.”

* * *

 Fitz lay in bed for a long time thinking about what his father had said. He watched as Jemma entered the bedchamber in her nightgown. He watched as she began blowing out the remaining candles that lit the room. His heart sank as she looked over and smiled at him. He had to protect her. But from what he didn’t know.

Jemma slipped under the covers beside him and snuggled into her pillow. Fitz had grown used to her sleeping pattern, or maybe she has grown used to having another person in her bed. Either way, they had become more in sync.

“The Italians should be arriving tomorrow,” Jemma said as the room began to grow brighter from the moonlight. Fitz could see the moon reflected in her eyes and on her pale freckled face. “Your mother had the idea that we should host as masquerade in their honor since they’re out closest allies. The day after tomorrow seemed to be a perfect day for it.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Fitz is everything alright? If you don’t mind my saying, you’ve seemed off today.”

He turned to lie on his side so that he was facing her. Jemma did the same so that their bodies mirror each other. “Sorry if I’ve been distant,” Fitz said looking into those big brown eyes. Should he try to sleep with her? Could she possibly feel that way about him? Or should he just protect her from whatever his father had planned.

“It’s alright.”

“Are you happy Jemma?” He could tell she was a bit stunned. The question had been very blunt after all, no wonder she was caught off guard.

She didn’t reply for a while. “Yes. You and Daisy are good friends and I’m glad for that. But I won’t deny that I miss my parents.”

“I’m glad,” replied Fitz. “As for your parents, maybe we could invite your parents to the masquerade ball?”

“I would love that,” Jemma smiled in return. “I can send them an invitation tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be absolutely crazy! you'll love characters and you'll despise them! so be looking for the next installment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: allusions to rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade, paper face on parade

The day of the masquerade finally came. Everyone was filled with excitement and they dawned dresses, suits and masks. Jemma was especially excited since had never been to a masked ball before. Daisy and the seamstress helped her make one of her dresses suitable for the occasion. The dress had to go with the mask of stars that Jemma had picked out. Her dress would be a deep shimmering blue fabric. Daisy had the idea to sew small silver beads to the bodice and skirt to represent the stars.

Daisy had decided to go as a black swan. The skirt of her dress resembled feathers and her mask had a small beak that covered her nose. Neither Jemma nor Daisy told anyone except Bobbi what they were dressing like. Daisy had explained that it was tradition to try and figure out who everyone was.

Bobbi was helping Jemma into her dress when the princess began to feel nervous. “What if Fitz doesn’t recognize me? Do I want him too? Or do I want to trick him?”

Daisy who had already slipped into her dress with her lady in waiting Melinda help, was now tying her mask behind her head. “That’s up to you,” Daisy replied with a devilish smile. “I’m expecting Trip to recognize me.”

Jemma looked into the mirror beside her and sighed. Bobbi had done an excellent job with her hair. It flowed down over her shoulders and was littered with dust to make it sparkle. Once done Bobbi left because she had to get ready as well. Fitz had insisted that everyone be invited to ball. Not just the royalty.

“You are a vision,” Melinda said smiling at Jemma.

“Thank you. You’ve very kind.”

Melinda simply shrugged. “Just speaking the truth.”

Jemma turned to pick up her mask and lace it behind her head. As she did she marveled at how she looked. She was not even sure her parents would recognize her, let alone Fitz. _I just won’t expect anything,_ she thought. _I’ll just dance and have fun._

* * *

 

 Fitz looked at himself in the mirror adjusting his brown jacket with gold trim. “Hunter are you sure this mask doesn’t make me look like the sun? The features are not very pronounced.”

“Nahh, mate. You defiantly look like a lion. You have a tail for goodness sake.” Hunter pulled on his wolf mask and then his grey jacket.

Fitz turned to look at the small lions tail that went half way down his legs. He felt a bit like a fool. He had never liked parties, but he hoped that he could find Jemma. He wanted to make sure she had fun tonight. That’s what friends do right? They care about each other.

“We all look good,” Trip said walking into the room looking like a court jester.

“Well jester defiantly fits your personality,” Hunter said smugly.

“And a wolf matches yours,” Trip bantered in return chuckling.

“But you do know what we have in common?” Hunter said turning to his friends. “We’re reliable with the ladies!”

Fitz rolled his eyes and Trip laughed. “Come on you prats. Let’s get down there.”

* * *

 

 Jemma, Daisy and Bobbi all walked down the staircase together and entered masque. Queen Charlotte had decided that people would be allowed to walk anywhere in the lower part of the castle and the grounds. There would be many musicians playing through all the rooms so people could dance anywhere.

“Alright ladies let’s get out there,” Daisy said from underneath her mask.

The three girls separated and moved into the massive crowd of masked people. Jemma’s eye darted around looking at the musicians, dancers and those who were conversing. She looked for the curls she slept to every night, and for those sky blue eyes.

* * *

 Fitz was walking around the grounds looking for Jemma. He wanted to ask her to dance. He had gotten better after all, and he had liked dancing with her. The only problem was that he couldn’t find her. So he wandered back into the ballroom where most of the dancing was taking place.

His eyes were scanned the room, but then he froze. There in the corner of the room was a woman in a stunning blue dress that shinned just like her hair. She was absolutely beautiful. Fitz couldn’t control himself it seemed, because the next second he found himself walking towards her. Then he was standing before her with his mouth hanging open like a complete fool.

“Uh hi,” he said breathlessly. Hi? Why was he so bad with words?

“Hello,” the woman said in return.

“Quiet a party isn’t it?”

“It is… excuse me for asking but are you suppose to be a sun?”

Fitz sighed with a laugh. “No I’m actually a lion,” he said pulling his tail that was attached to his coat out from behind him.

“Ohhh, I see now.” She giggled covering her mouth.

Fitz felt his heart race. _Fitz, don’t be stupid you’re married. You can’t flirt with this woman._ But hadn’t Jemma said they were friends? So maybe Jemma wouldn’t mind if he danced with another woman. Would she?

* * *

 

Jemma had seen the man approaching and had been frozen to the spot. What should she do? She in a way hoped he was coming to ask her to dance. Maybe Fitz wouldn’t mind. But then again maybe this was Fitz approaching. But due to his newly discovered lion’s mask, she couldn’t see his eyes.

“What are you?” He asked her.

“I guess I’m the night sky,” she laughed.

“Well whatever, you are my lady, you are absolutely stunning.”

Jemma felt her cheeks burn red hot underneath her mask. “Thank you kind sir.”

“Would you give me the pleasure of a dance?”

Surely Fitz would be all right with this. They were just friends. Hadn’t he said that? “I would love to.”

Then he took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Immediately she could tell this man was a bit clumsy, but she didn’t mind at all.

“You know,” he began. “They have discovered these things called black holes in space. The night sky is a very intricate place.”

“Yes,” Jemma said excitedly. “I find astronomy and fascinating, don’t you?”

“Yes I do,” the man said with just the same amount of excitement as she had used.

Then before she knew it she began to chatter and animatedly about Da Vinci and his new inventions. Jemma hardly stopped to breathe. But when she saw the man’s mouth hanging open she paused. “I’m sorry. Am I talking too much? I get very excited about science.”

“No,” the man laughed shaking his head. “I’m enjoying myself! I find it all so very interesting. And you’re much more informed than most women.”

“Well maybe you haven’t met the right women,” Jemma said batting her eyelashes. Where was this flirtatious side of her coming from? She wasn’t normally like this with any man.

“You madam are quit a woman,” he replied causing Jemma to blush once more.

The two continued to turn about the room talking and discussing their scientific interests. Jemma had never met a man so interested in her life. Fitz was interesting, but he was so shy as well that it was hard to get to know him. But this man was so passionate and Jemma loved it.

Jemma was about to ask him to remove his mask so that he could reveal who he was but another masked man appeared. He wore a red skull mask that completely covered his face. His suit was black and trimmed with red thread. The man tapped Jemma’s shoulder and bowed low before her. Could this be Fitz? Had he recognized her?

The red skeleton held his hand out to her and motioned for her to follow. As he did so, Jemma thought she saw a glint of blue in the eyes holes of the mask. This had to be Fitz. Which meant she would have to leave this fascinating man and go with her husband. But that was her duty now, so she turned and took the man’s hand.

* * *

 Fitz stood and watched as the amazing woman was led away. Maybe it was her husband. He didn’t know. But he knew she was familiar. He would find out who she was later. But right now he had to go looking for Jemma. Fitz had already wasted enough time.

So he ventured back through the banquet hall, through the courtyard and back into the ballroom. But he didn’t see anyone that he though looked like Jemma. He even tried to look for Daisy to see if the two were together. But he found no one he even recognized. Where had they all gone?

But just as he was about to give up hope, a hand looped through his arm. “Hello brother,” Daisy whispered in his ear. “Have you seen Jemma?”

“Actually no, have you?”

“Not since the beginning. We separated so she could go find you and I could go find Trip.”

Fitz’s brow furrowed. “That’s odd. Surely someone’s seen her.”

Then a tall blonde approached wearing a dove mask. “Have either of you seen Jemma?” Bobbi asked.

Both Fitz and Daisy shook their heads.

“Wait who is this?” Bobbi asked gesturing to Fitz.

“It’s my brother,” explained Daisy.

“Then who the heck took Jemma into the maze?”

Fitz took of his mask feeling frustrated. “Are you telling me Jemma went into a dark secluded area with a man who no one knows?”

“It was a man in a red skull mask,” said Bobbi her eyes growing wide beneath her white mask. “I thought it was you!”

“What was Jemma wearing?”

“She was wearing a dress that looked like the night sky. It was dark blue and her hair was curly and sparkly,” responded Daisy hastily.

Fitz froze and felt sure that his heart would burst from his chest. That was Jemma. He had been dancing with Jemma. She was the amazing woman that he had been so enthralled with. But he couldn’t think about that now. He had to find his wife.

“Alright,” Fitz said sternly. “Bobbi, go find Trip and Hunter and try to find out who the man in the red mask is. Daisy you and I will go to the maze and find Jemma.”

Then they were off. Fitz walked as fast as he could through the crowd with Daisy close behind him. She held onto his jacket so they wouldn’t be separated in the great mass of people. As he walked Fitz couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

Finally, they made it to the maze. “Alright I think we should stay together. Just in case this red skull is dangerous.”

Daisy nodded in agreement. Her face was pale with worry.

Fitz couldn’t deny he was worried as well. As royalty they had to be. There were many people that wanted them dead. But he hadn’t thought about the dangers a masquerade might pose. What if this man hurt Jemma? What if he kidnapped her? Why the maze? What if the man ki… No he didn’t want to think about that.

Side by side Fitz and Daisy entered the maze. They knew it by heart having spent so much time in it as children. So they knew every turn and dead end. They moved fast and efficiently. But it was hard to see. The full moon was giving them enough light to move, but Fitz wished he had thought to bring a torch.

As they made it to a fork in the hedge, Fitz looked one way and Daisy looked the other.

“Fitz.”

His head wiped around. He could hear the fear tone in his sister’s voice. And he was struck with terror as he eyes landed on what she had seen. Jemma was lying on her back her dress ripped and blood coming from her forehead. Her mask lay broken in half beside her.

Fitz and Daisy began to run and knelt down beside her. “Look for a pulse,” Fitz said his voice cracking. His eyes scanned the area to see if he could catch a glimpse of anyone. He thought he heard a rustling and the sound of footsteps, but at that moment he really didn’t care. He had to make sure Jemma was still breathing.

“She’s alive,” Daisy said. “But I can’t tell where she’s hurt,” Daisy drew in a shuddering breath. “But Fitz her…”

He looked down to where his sister was. Fitz was sure he would be sick. Jemma skirt was ripped right up to her middle along with her undergarments. He quickly covered her bare legs with what was left of her skirt. His chest grew tight as anger coursed through his body. But then he looked down at Jemma’s face and Fitz wanted to cry. He was her husband. He should have been looking out for her. This should have never happened.

“I’ll go get a medic,” Daisy said standing to her feet. “Get her up to her room using to secret passageways so nobody sees.”

Fitz scooped Jemma into his arms as gently as he could. Jemma’s head came to rest against his chest. Fitz shook as he made his back towards the castle. What if she had been…? What if that man had? No. He couldn’t think like that. He couldn’t bare to think about someone doing that to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: references to rape

Fitz stood outside of his bedchamber door sure he was about to shake out of his skin. A moment ago the medic had walked in to examine Jemma. All Fitz could do was stand there with his arms folded and sweat. He couldn’t seem to stop panting as his heart raced in his chest. He had thrown his jacket to one side of the hallway so that he wouldn’t be so hot.

“The medic should be done soon,” Daisy said leaning against the wall beside Fitz. She was trying to be encouraging, but Fitz could tell she was just as afraid as he was.

The minutes seemed to draw out into hours. Fitz would go mad if this lasted any longer. He had to know what had happened to his friend. To his wife.

Thankfully, a moment later, the medic with his grey wiry hair emerged from the room. He adjusted his glasses and looked up at Fitz. There was a long pause as the medic simply starred at Fitz. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

“She’s still a virgin.”

Once those words were spoken Fitz covered his face and sank to the floor. “Oh, thank god,” he whispered into his sweaty hands. His head fell back against the wall as some of the weight was lifted from his shoulders. He heard Daisy let out a long sigh. Maybe she had forgotten to breathe

“Her body is very bruised,” the old man continued. “She’ll be alright with time. I’ll get you some oils to put on her.”

Fitz stood and shook the man’s hand. “Thank you sir. Thank you so much.”

The doctor eyes saddened as he looked up at the prince. “She’s wasn’t raped, but someone defiantly tried to.”

Fitz’s teeth clenched but he nodded his head. He would find the Jemma’s attacker if it was the last thing he did.

“You should let her sleep for the night. She’ll wake in the morning, and I’ll be back at midday with the oil for her wounds.”

“May I go in?” Fitz asked swallowing hard.

Once the medic nodded, Fitz wasted no time in rushing into the room. He found Jemma was lying on the bed in her nightgown. Her face matched the paleness of the gown. That is, except for some purple bruises on her head and jaw. Fitz immediately gabbed the chair from his desk and placed it beside the bed. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew he needed to be as close to her as she could.

From the corner of his eye, Fitz saw his sister enter the room. “What do you need?” She asked coming to stand on the other side of the bed.

“Can you bring me some extra pillows so I can sleep in here with her?” Fitz never removed his eyes from Jemma’s face. He had to see every place that her beautiful skin had been wounded.

“Of course. I’ll have some brought as soon as possible.”

Fitz couldn’t hold it back any longer. His emotions boiled over his lips. “Why didn’t I just tell her how I was dressing up Daisy?”

“What?”

“I danced with her. I didn’t know who she was. I saw the man take her away. If I had just been more observant she wouldn’t be lying here right now. We sleep in the same bed for god’s sake. Why didn’t I recognize her?”

Daisy crossed the room and knelt down to pull Fitz into her arms. “Fitz, you’re a human. Humans make mistakes. Things could have been so much worse.”

“Daisy,” his voice broke. “Just look at her face. Those are my fault. She was attacked and it’s my fault.”

“Fitz stopped it,” Daisy said sternly. She leaned back and using one hand guided her brother’s eyes to her. “It’s going to be okay. Trip is going to make sure the man that hurt Jemma is caught. He will pay for what he’s done. And this was not your fault. Jemma wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

Fitz drew in a shuddering breath. His sister was right, but he could shake the guilt that over whelmed him.

* * *

 Pain was the first sensation Jemma felt when her eyes fluttered open to see sunlight shinning through the windows. She groaned as she tried to move. Her whole body seemed to ache with searing pain. Where was she and how had she gotten here? What had happened last? She hardly remembered.

She turned her head ever so slightly so she could take in her surroundings. Jemma found herself in hers and Fitz’s bed. It was morning and the spot beside her was empty. Had last night been a dream? But then she saw him.

Fitz was sat dozing in a chair beside the bed. He was wearing brown pants that looked strangely familiar and one of his white under shirts. But his hair was ruffled. It was obvious he had slept in the chair.

“Fitz?” She managed to moan out.

He jumped slightly opening his eyes. He turned to look at her. Once those blue eyes met hers Fitz lips turned into a smile. “Hey, you’re awake.”

“What happened? How did I get here?”

Fitz raised his eyebrows. “You don’t remember?”

At first she shook her head. There was something very scary about the fact that her memories seemed to have disappeared. “Help me to,” Jemma said slowly reaching out to take his hand. She smiled when he took it. It was very reassuring.

“We were at the masquerade. Bobbi said that you went into the maze with a man in a skull mask.”

Jemma closed her eyes and tried her best to visualize the events of last night. After a long moment everything began to flood back. She gasped. “Oh my god.”

“What is it?” Fitz asked leaning in closer.

“I do remember. I had though the man in the skull mask was you so I let him guide me along. But as soon as we got in the maze… He- he began to attack me. He pulled my hair and hit me. Pushed me to the ground. He hit my head and after that I don’t remember anything else…” Her eyes turned to Fitz. “Fitz what happened? Do you know what happened to me?”

Fitz lowered his head and Jemma saw him gulp. “A man tried to hurt you, but he didn’t get the chance. Daisy and I came looking for you and I guess he heard us coming, because he ran away.” Fitz paused licking his lips and scratching his stubbly cheek. “We found you with you dress ripped an bruised all over. But we called a medic, and he said you’ll be okay. He’ll be by today with something to help with the pain.”

Jemma could hardly breath. Then without her control tears began flowing down her cheeks. Pain shot through her arm as she moved her hand over her eyes. She didn’t want to cry in front of Fitz, but Jemma couldn’t help it. The thought of what could have happened last night was overwhelming.

“Shhh,” Fitz breathed rubbing her hand with his thumb. “You’re safe now, and you’re going to be alright.”

To hell with the tears, Jemma removed her hand looked up at her husband. “Thank you Fitz. You saved me… And- and I’m sorry I didn’t find you at the party last night.” Jemma felt so guilty about dancing with another man. Fitz was so wonderful and she had spent the night with someone else. If she hadn’t gotten swept up in the moment Fitz wouldn’t have had to come to her rescue. Jemma had never felt so weak in all her life, and she hated it.

He chuckled at her apology. “Jemma what matters right now is that we get you better. Your parents will be here in a little while to check on you. I though you’d want to see them.”

There was that unwavering kindness again. Fitz was truly a great man. He was a great husband.

* * *

 Fitz after showing Jemma’s parents to her left and made his way down to breakfast with Daisy. Jemma had been worried about the bruises so he had made sure she and Bobbi had enough time to get her ready to have visitors.

“How is our Jemma,” Daisy said as soon as he entered.

He sat down across from her at the large wooden table beginning to load a plate full of food. “She doesn’t remember anything really. The man did try to hurt her but he didn’t. And she has no idea who he was.”

“Yes, Bobbi told me after she left Jemma.” Daisy nodded her head clearly concentrating deeply, but the one of her smiles appeared. “But you know, Bobbi also told me something else.”

“And what’s that?” Fitz asked feeling nervous about the answer.

“Jemma apparently told her about dancing with a man last night.” Daisy smirked as she spread butter across her toast.

Fitz lifted his goblet full of water to his lips. He avoided Daisy’s eyes as best he could. His heart seemed to sink into his stomach. Had Jemma danced with someone before him?

“Jemma apparently had a delightful time with the man. Jemma said she had never met anyone like him and had never felt a connection like that. She admitted she might have a thing for the masked man. But the thing is, she never found out who he was.”

“Hmmm,” Fitz said as he continued to drink. He wished his sister would stop talking. But he also couldn’t stop listening. Who was this man Jemma had danced with? And why did his sister look so bloody happy about it?

“But she does know one thing about the man… He was dressed like a lion.”

Fitz spewed all the water in his mouth across the table and onto Daisy’s food. “What?” Fitz choked wiping the water from his lips.

“God Fitz, get a hold of yourself!” Daisy said sounding annoyed as she looked down at her soaking wet toast and eggs.

“She really said that?” Fitz could hardly keep track of all the madness that had happened in less than twenty-four hours. He was so emotionally tired he felt as if he could sleep for weeks.

“Yes Fitz, she did.” Daisy laughed grabbing some new food from the center of the table. “She said all of that and more about _you_. But Fitz you need to tell her it was you. She’s falling for you, and I can tell she’s falling for you.”

Fitz couldn’t seem to stop smiling. “I will… I’ll tell her when things calm down a bit.” In that moment the prince felt a great many emotions all at once. He was excited, happy, afraid, and nervous. Did he love her? Did she love him? What was happening? There were so many thoughts going through his head Fitz couldn hardly keep track.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the man behind the mask

Fitz spent the next two weeks dotting on Jemma hand and foot. She tried her best to make him stop, because after all it wasn’t as if she was an invalid. She would tell him at least five times a day that he didn’t have to do something. But no matter how many times she told him he didn’t have to, Fitz did it anyway and so much more.

All his kindness served to do was to make Jemma feel even guiltier about dancing with a man that was not her husband. She talked to Bobbi about it often.

“I don’t know what to do,” Jemma said as she rubbed oil on her arm as Bobbi worked on one of her legs. “Should I tell him? I mean it’s not like I’m ever going to see that man again. And Fitz has been so wonderful these last weeks.”

“Fitz really has been wonderful,” replied Bobbi.

Her friend’s face was expressionless which greatly annoyed Jemma. She wanted to know what her friend thought she should do. “Bobbi could you give me some advice? What should I do?”

Bobbi shrugged. “I mean it’s up to you. It’s not my place to say?”

“Not your place? That’s never stopped you before. You’ve always given me advice.” Jemma narrowed her eyes at her friend. “Bobbi, do know something I don’t?”

Bobbi froze looking up at Jemma but sadly just as she began to open her mouth Daisy walked through the door. “Hey ladies,” she said with a happy smile.

Jemma’s mouth shut for good then. She didn’t want her sister-in-law to know what she’d done. But she had to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

 

Fitz walked beside Trip out into the back courtyard. “Are you sure you’ve questioned everyone who attended the masque?”

“I think so. But we can’t be positive, because there were so many people,” Trip relied rubbing his temples. “We’ve been searching the kingdom high and low for anyone who has a mask like that.”

Fitz rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He, Trip and Hunter had been searching day and night for the culprit, and had had no luck at all. But it was all right because Fitz often busied himself by taking care of Jemma. He was falling for her, and he knew that now. How could he not? Jemma was unlike anyone he had ever met. She was smart, kind and oh so beautiful.

“Fitz, I’ve gotta ask. Have you talked to Jemma yet?”

Fitz’s chest tightened. “No… I can’t find the right time of the right words. And when I think I have I can’t seem to speak!”

“But you know she feels the same way. So that should make it easier, right?”

Fitz shook his head hanging it low. “If I tell her and we start a relationship like that, I don’t want her to be disappointed. What if I muck everything up?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Fitz she’s already falling in love with you! You need to tell her.”

“I know,” Fitz nodded. “You’re right… But anyways do you know if Jemma’s parents have headed home safely?”

“My men have made sure of it. The queen and Daisy are also seeing to it that your wife has enough entertainment as she recovers.”

Fitz laughed loudly. “I’m pretty sure Jemma is going crazy in that room. She hates being cooped up.”

“You should do something for her mate! Get her out! Be gentle, but take her somewhere that means something to you both.”

Fitz’s lips spread into a wide grin. “I know just the thing.”

* * *

 

 Jemma sat in hers and Fitz’s bed reading a book, called Utopia that Queen Charlotte had gotten for her. The sun was just beginning to set in the sky that would soon be turning many beautiful colors. Jemma knew that meant Fitz would be there soon. He would bring dinner and they would eat and talk as they usually did.

The door opened and Fitz stepped through with a giddy grin on his lips. “Hello dear Jemma.”

Her eyebrows rose as she saw his expression. “What’s got you in such a pleasant mood?”

“Good, you’re dressed,” he said ignoring he question. Then he waltzed confidently over to the bed and scooped her up into his arms.

“Fitz,” Jemma shrieked taken aback by this abrupt act. “What on earth are you doing?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said turning and walking back towards the door.

Fitz carried her down the staircase through the castle and out onto the grounds. Jemma had no idea what was going through his mind, but he seemed awfully chipper about it. Then she spotted the stables. To her delight they drew nearer and nearer to the horses.

Once inside Fitz dropped Jemma down to her feet and then walked to where both Quasar and Tesla stood tacked and ready to go. She noticed baskets had been attached to Tesla’s saddle. “Fitz, does this mean what I think it means?”

“My lady, will you go on a picnic with me?”

Jemma giggled and smiled. “Of course I’ll go on a picnic with you. But only if we go to that beautiful valley we visited after our wedding.”

“Well of course! There’s no better place.”

No wonderful Fitz had been grinning so much. And it seemed to be catching, because Jemma couldn’t seem to stop.

* * *

 

 Once they arrived in the open valley Fitz set down a blanket and Jemma began removing the food that Fitz had assembled. She smiled and gave a low chuckle when she saw what he had brought for them to eat.

Fitz must have heard her laugh because a moment later he spoke. “Aren’t you proud? I made it all myself.” Fitz was busy tying the horses to a near by tree. But as soon as he was done he walked briskly to the blanket and plopped down beside Jemma.

“Sandwiches?” Jemma laughed. “But surely you can’t take credit for the wine.”

“No,” he sighed. I can only claim credit for the food.”

The two laughed and then set about eating. “Well I can’t deny this is one of the best sandwiches I’ve ever had,” Jemma teased.

Fitz puffed out his chest proudly. “Glad you like it. Prosciutto and mozzarella sandwiches are my specialty.”

“Could use some pesto aioli,” Jemma said taking a sip of her wipe.

Fitz mockingly scoffed at her comment. “Jemma, Jemma, Jemma. You can’t mess with perfect.”

“Oh okay,” she replied in a deep masculine voice. Again the two laughed. It was a nice moment. Both Fitz and Jemma were able to forget the world and simply enjoy being with each other. But sadly this moment was meant to be short lived.

“Jemma there’s something I need to talk with you about.”

She froze and slowly turned her head to look at Fitz. She sat up straighter putting down her wine. “What is it?” _Oh please don’t know about it before I was able to explain._

“There was just something else about the masquerade I think we should talk about.” Fitz cleared his throat as he locked his hands in front of him. He fiddled with his fingers nervously.

Jemma’s heart was pounding. She could hardly breath. Why did he look so nervous? He had to know about the masque. He probably had no idea what to say. So took in a deep shuttering breth and then began, “Fitz look, I want to explain.”

But he cut her off. “But there’s no need to explain. It was just a simple misunderstanding.”

She raised one eyebrow. “Wait what?”

“Fitz!”

Both the prince and princess’s head turn to see Hunter galloping into the valley. His face was filled with anger and fear.

“Something’s wrong.” Fitz stood to his feet and ran towards Hunter.

Jemma stayed seated as she watched Fitz and Hunter talk animatedly. Hunter leaned down from his horse to hand Fitz something. There was a moment where neither moved. Then Fitz turned and made his way back towards her. He put the object Hunter had given him into his jacket. Jemma was stunned as she watched her husband return to her. But she wasn’t sure it was Fitz. She had never seen that expression on his face before. It was almost frightening. His handsome face was hard and cold.

“I need to go deal with something at the castle. Hunter will help you gather things up and take you back.”

“Fitz what’s going on?” Jemma stood and walked to him as he freed Tesla from the tree. She rested a hand on his shoulder and immediately felt his body relax ever so slightly.

“Hunter will explain. I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to explain efficiently. Fitz didn’t even turn to look at her as he talked. “But Hunter will protect you Jemma. He’ll make sure you get back to the castle safe.”

* * *

 

Fitz galloped through the trees and to the stables. At the stables he jumped down from the horse telling a stable boy to take off Tesla’s tack and let him graze. Then he broke into a run towards the castle holding what Hunter has given in his hand. He burst through the large oak doors and ran up the staircase taking two steps at a time.

By the time he finally reached his destination Fitz was gasping for air. He stood frozen outside of the door looking at the wooden door as if it was open on his own. He wasn’t sure what he would find on the other side. He wasn’t sure what he would do or say.

So taking in a very deep breath he opened the door and walked through it. He looked at the man before him. The man stood in front of a table full of maps placing figurines of soldiers on the maps. Fitz could feel his body shaking. He held out the red skull mask in his hand. “This was found in your desk. And I just have one question for you… How the hell could you do something like that to the woman I love?”

“Oh you love her now do you?” King Holden asked raising his eyebrows mockingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> change of scenery

“Did you attack my wife?” Fitz growled as he started across the room.

“Attack is a strong word,” His father sighed nonchalantly. “I just knew that you wouldn’t have the balls to do anything. So I decided to take my matters into my own hands. My royal line has to continue. And I did warn you after all.”

Fitz felt as if an unseen force took over his body in that moment. He walked forward and stood face to face with his father. Then drawing back his fist he drove it into his father’s nose.

The king went stumbling back and collided with the table behind him. “What the hell! You little ass hole!”

“You’re only the ass hole here!” Fitz shook with rage as he stood over his father as he lay on the floor. “Don’t you ever come near my wife again, or I swear to God I will kill you.”

“You don’t have the guts to kill me,” the king spat back as he wiped blood away from his clearly broken nose.

Fitz turned and grabbed a sword that had been lying on the table and pointed it at his father. “Just try me…” Fitz could hardly control his rage. “I will show you mercy this one time. But if you test me again, I will not hesitate.”

Then he turned, dropped the sword onto the floor and made his way towards the door.

He heard his father calling out after him. “Fitz come back here! I am your king! Do as I command. If you undermine me, it will only bring death.”

But Fitz didn’t stop. He kept walking without looking back. He knew what he had to do. He had told Hunter his plan. And hopefully the plan would be in play right now.

He finally arrived at his bedchamber and found, Jemma, Bobbi and Daisy inside. “Is everything packed?”

“Yes,” Bobbi said gesturing towards two bags. “Trip and Hunter are down at the stables getting the horses ready. You won’t be able to take Quasar or Tesla."

Fitz nodded as he grabbed his sword from the corner of the room and began strapping it to his belt hurriedly. He looked over to see Jemma starring down at the floor as she stood next to the bags. She was shaking with either rage of fear, Fitz did not know. But he knew Jemma was incredibly strong. She would get through this, but she wished she didn’t have to get through anything.

“We’re going to a cabin miles from here. Hunter’s mother owned it, but no one lives there now. We’ll hide there until we figure out what we’re going to do.”

She looked up at him with a determined expression on her face and nodded. “Alright. How long will it take us to get there?

“A day’s ride at most. If we need to, we can move again. But we need to go now. I left my father with a broken nose and he’ll come after us with vengeance.”

“Agreed, and I’d also like to have a sword of my own.”

Fitz nodded without thought. He knew that there was no reason Jemma shouldn’t have a weapon. If she didn’t know how to use a sword he would teach her. But they would both need a way to protect themselves.

“I’ll stay to protect Mother. One of us will send word to you to make sure you know what’s going on,” Daisy said handing Jemma one of Fitz’s extra swords.

“Are you sure you’ll be all right,” Jemma said, her voice filled with concern.

“Of course,” Daisy nodded flashing a reassuring smile. “I’ll have Trip, Bobbi and Hunter with me.”

* * *

 

 By nightfall the next day they arrived. Both Fitz and Jemma could hardly keeps their eyes open now. It had been so long since they had slept.

It was a very small one-room home. So while Fitz dealt with the horses, tying them up in a small near by shack, Jemma took the bags inside. As soon as she saw the bed she rushed to it and dropped.

It was not as soft as the one at the castle but she didn’t care one bit. She was just glad it was a bed.

She heard Fitz’s boots and then his laughter. “Mind if I join you?”

“Be my guest,” she mumbled.

She heard Fitz’s boots dropping to the floor and then felt him flopped onto the bed besides her. He rested his head on his own pillow next to her’s. “It’s cold,” he commented. “Can you see if there are anymore blankets?”

Jemma moaned loudly. “Can’t. Move. To. Tired… But it is cold. Come here we’ll be blankets.” Then thinking nothing off it Jemma backing herself into him.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 Jemma nodded. “Fitz I know you won’t hurt me. If it was anyone else I probably wouldn’t let them.” The statement was completely true; she was just a tad surprised that she had said it aloud.

So after a little bit of adjustment, they had molded themselves to the other’s body. Jemma smiled, as she was instantly warmer. “Better?”

“Better,” Fitz breathed into her hair.

Jemma shuttered slightly. He was so close to her. His hand rested on her stomach and her head rested against his arm. There was no denying she liked it. But she liked it a little more than she had expected to. Thoughts of Fitz moving ever so slightly closer and pressing his lips to her neck flew through her head. These pictures were only enforced when she felt his slow calm breaths moving through her hair.

Jemma wasn’t sure if she would be able to sleep tonight. Not if this was how she would feel the whole time.

* * *

 

            Fitz felt like he was in heaven. This was only something had had day dreamed about for the past two weeks. She smelled so lovely, and she fit so perfectly in his arms. He loved having Jemma in his arms. He felt like he was protecting her like this. And he wanted to do that so desperately.

            He couldn’t deny he had been overjoyed when Jemma had suggested they be each other’s blankets. He didn’t even care if she still only saw them as friends. He was just glad to be allowed to hold her tight. If only the circumstances had been better.

            Fitz wasn’t sure what the future held for them. Would they be hunted? Could he defeat his father? Would that make him a king if his father was defeated? He did not know any of the answers. All Fitz knew was that his wife was falling asleep in his arms and there was no other place he’d rather be.

* * *

 The next morning as Jemma began to wake she moved in order to find Fitz’s body and stay warm. But no matter how much she moved she couldn’t find him. So she opened her eyes to look around the cabin. He was not there.

Jemma hastily stood and pulled on tatty old dress that Bobbi had packed for her so she would not look like royalty. She walked out the door and her eyes began to dart around the landscape. She though she heard a splash. Was there a pond near by?

Jemma set out to find the source of the sound. Sure enough not too far from the cabin was a pond. She thought it was a very beautiful picture, as she stood in the bushes on the edge of the pond. The sun made the water look like it was sparkling. Jemma smiled, but then turned her head when she heard the splashing sound again.

There he was, Fitz, standing in the pond shirtless, water running down his back and chest. Jemma froze as her eyes locked on him. She felt as if she should look away but at the same time she didn’t want to. She knelt down a bit so he wouldn’t see her. Fitz was much more muscular than she had realized.

Fitz went under the water for a moment getting his hair wet so that it clung to his neck and forehead. He used his hands to cover his chest with more water.

Jemma felt her heart beat quicken. Wait, was Fitz wearing pants? Cause if not she was heading back to the cabin right now and pretending like this never happened. Actually, regardless if he was wearing pants or not she would still pretend like this never happened. But nevertheless Jemma began to stand up to see if she could glimpse the top of his trousers. 

* * *

_Splash!_

Fitz wheeled around to see Jemma flopping around in the water sputtering and coughing. “Jemma?” He asked blushing slightly as she regained her composure.

“Oh hello Fitz,” Jemma said looking anywhere but at him. “I didn’t see you there. I just decided to go for a swim? Isn’t it a nice day?”

Fitz grinned raising his eyebrows as he held back his laughter. “I can see that. But I’m also wondering why you decided to go swimming in a dress.”

“Oh um,” Jemma looked down at her soaked outfit. Her cheeks were bright red now. “Just figured why not.”

“Hmm, I see,” Fitz, said biting his lip now to hold back his giggles. “Well since you’re here we can swim together.”

“Yeah sure,” Jemma nodding nervously.

So then she to swam over to where Fitz was standing. As she stood close to him Fitz couldn’t help but notice how her dress clung to her body. It was simply maddening. He would need to just glance at her if they were going to have any sort of conversation.

“So what do you think we should do now,” Jemma sinking down in the water so only her head was above water.

Fitz shrugged with a sigh. “There are a lot of things we could do. We could stay away and live ordinary lives. We could go back and fight my father. However, I’m not sure how we could over throw him.”

“The people would help us,” Jemma said confidently. “Daisy said that they were behind you being king.”

“Well anyone’s better than my father,” Fitz said bitterly. “And he won’t get away with what he did to you. That much I do know.”

“Don’t just start a war because of me,” Jemma said lowering her head.

Fitz raised his eyebrows and then walked to where she stood. He took her shoulders in her hands. “You’re not the only reason I would fight. But Jemma you are worth starting a war over. No one will ever dare to hurt you again.”

For a moment she starred up at him, which frustrated him because he just couldn’t seem to read her expression. He thought he could see a smile in her lips but he couldn’t be sure.

Then Fitz remembered where their conversation from their picnic had ended. He gulped as he looked down into her brown eyes. “Umm, so we never got to finish out conversation yesterday.”

“Fitz about that-.”

“Just let me finish-.”

“No!” She cut him off standing up straight. “I need to say something.”

He took a step back releasing her from his hands. He nodded, “okay. Say what you need to.”

“I danced with someone else at the masque. I guess I felt a bit like I was cheating on you. I know we didn’t marry for love, but still you are my husband.”

Fitz’s jaw dropped and he began to laugh. This is what she had been trying to tell him? Jemma had been trying to confess to dancing with him?

“Why are you laughing?” Jemma asked angrily. She gave his ribs a hard jab with her fist.

He coughed but kept laughing. “Oh Jemma we’re such fools.”

“What?”

“I was the man! I was the one wearing the lion costume. It was me.”

Jemma starred at him with her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide. “You- you were in the lion suit?”

“Yes,” Fitz said grinning more broadly than ever. He could hear his own heart pounding, and he was sure he could hear hers. He saw her eyes move down from his eyes to his lips. He sucked in a sharp breath of air.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> husband and wife

Jemma couldn’t stand it. He was standing there, so close to her. Fitz had just told her that the man she believed herself to be falling in love with was him. Imagine that, being in love with your husband. There was nothing more that she wanted to in that moment than… well she really kind just wanted to attack him with her lips. But what came out instead was he punching him in the shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I don’t know,” Fitz said jumping away from her to avoid any further punches. “It’s just kind of…”

Jemma raised her eyebrows. “Just what?” If she had known sooner she wouldn’t have felt guilty for so long. But why was she reacting so angrily when all she could think about was kissing him?

“I can’t explain it,” Fitz said looking away from her and scratching the stubble on his chin. “We need to get supplies from town.”

Why had she messed everything up? Why hadn’t she just kissed him? Now Fitz looked hurt and confused. Daisy had probably told him everything she had said about him. “Yeah… Okay. We should go put some dry clothes on first though.”

* * *

 

 Fitz and Jemma made the half hour walk into town hardly making any conversation at all. Fitz felt so awkward. He hadn’t thought Jemma would be mad. Actually, he had expected the opposite. But sadly that’s not what happened.

Once they were finally in the heart of the town they headed for the market. They didn’t look at each other as they bought fruits and bread. Fitz felt horrible. His confession had made it so awkward between them. But maybe there was a way he could fix this.

“Ummm Jemma,” he cleared his throated as he walked up behind her as she looked at a basket of strawberries. “I saw a fountain when we walked in. Would you want to sit there and eat some lunch?”

He was surprised when Jemma turned around wearing a smile. “That would be nice.”

Fitz’s heart swelled. “Alright, good.”

Once their shopping was done the two walked back to the fountain. Fitz and Jemma sat on the edge as they pulled out some apples and bread. They still weren’t talking a great deal, but at least they were giving each other small smiles. Fitz was taking a bite of bread when Jemma spoke.

“Look I’m sorry I reacted so badly.”

He turned his body so he could look at her properly. “It’s alright Jemma. It was kinda sudden and I get that.”

“No, there’s no excuse. I guess I just panicked.”

“Why would you panic?”

Jemma drew in a deep breath. “Well I was clearly flirting with you that night. Which is why I felt guilty because I felt that I had cheated on my husband. But then again I guess you can’t cheat on my husband with my husband.”

Fitz chuckled. “No I don’t think that’s possible. But I do hope it was obvious that I was flirting with you too.”

Jemma smiled as she looked up at him. “We’re not the most subtle people are we?”

“Haha! I don’t think so,” Fitz said shaking his head. “But now that there are no more secrets I say we keep it that way.”

“Agreed. But now that we know we- we have a… a thing for each other, what do you think we should do about it?”

Fitz looked down at the bread he was holding and shrugged. He looked at Jemma with a grin. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve never had a wife or courted someone before.”

“I haven’t either.”

Fitz felt better now. At least he wouldn’t look bad compared to other men Jemma had been with. He just didn’t was to muck things up. “Well I guess we should just go with the flow.”

Jemma turned back to look at the market they had just left and nodded as a smiled spread across her lips. “Alright then.”

Fitz then slowly returned to his meal but froze when he felt soft fingers taking his free hand. The next second his fingers were intertwined with Jemma’s. He looked down at their hands, and then his blue eyes traveled back up to her face.

Jemma couldn’t hide her smirk. “Just going with the flow.”

“Best idea I’ve ever had,” Fitz said sound giddily.

* * *

 

 Jemma and Fitz spent the rest of the day in the town and then took a very leisurely walk back through the woods as the sun began to set. Through the rest of the day Jemma hardly let go of Fitz’s hand. She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to be separated from him. The only time they were apart was when Fitz went to pick her some flowers her saw in the woods.

As the day went on the awkwardness that had been with them this morning had seemed to slowly fade away. Soon Jemma was resting her head on Fitz’s shoulder and Fitz was pressing playful kisses to her cheek. She liked the kisses so much. They made her feel safe and loved.

When finally they made it back to the cabin, they were both laughing as they entered.

“Well at least I can stay on my horse,” Jemma said with a smirk as she laid the yellow flowers down on the table.

“That was one time! And it was only because you caught me off guard.”

Jemma snorted, “Sure it was.”

Fitz glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye as he set the bags down on the table. Jemma saw a mischievous look in those blue eyes. “Fitz,” she giggled slowly beginning to back away from him. “Don’t come near me.”

“I’m not,” he lied, as he slowly put one foot closer to her. “Just come here for a second you’ve got something in your hair.”

Jemma put the table between them biting her lips playfully. “Mmmm, I don’t believe you. That look in your eye says something very different.”

“Does it?” Fitz replied in a high-pitched voice.

Jemma nodded holding back her laughter. Then she ran for it. She wasn’t sure where she was going. Maybe she wanted to be caught by Fitz’s muscular arms.

Fitz grabbed hold of her and began to tickle her mercilessly.

“Stop,” she shrieked her laughter mixing with his. Jemma pushed at his chest as she writhed around in fits of giggles. But then his fingers left her and they were left standing there holding each other panting hard from the laughter.

Then Jemma realized just how intently Fitz was looking at her. His eyes were on her lips like hers had been on his earlier that day.

Fitz gulped as both of his hands raised to cup Jemma’s face. She began to tremble slightly when once of his thumbs came to move over her lips. Her eyes closed as she revealed in his touch. God his fingers were so gentle and caring in the way they moved.

“Kiss me,” Jemma whispered against his finger.

“What?” Fitz’s eyes grew wide ad his breathing rapid.

“I said, kiss me.” Jemma sounded more confident this time. She wanted his lips on hers so badly.

“It would be my greatest pleasure,” Fitz whispered back with a smile. And then he kissed her. It was gentle at first but then became more desperate.

But then he parted their lips and looked at her. His eyes seemed to be questioning her.

Jemma in response touched Fitz’s cheeks feeling the soft stubble. Then she rose up on her toe to press her lips to his. She kissed him hungrily, wanting more and more of him.

“I’ve wanted you so badly,” Fitz said pulling back and taking Jemma’s face between his hands. His lips began pressing kisses along her jaw line and down to her neck.

“I’ve wanted you too,” replied Jemma. Her hands moved upward grabbed hold of his head. “Fitz you’re the most wonderful man I’ve ever met. And I’m not just saying that because your lips are driving me mad right now.”

Fitz pulled away to look down at her, and for a moment looked as if he would cry, but instead a smile spread across his lips. “I’m in love with you Jemma,” he said as if someone was stealing the breath from him.

Jemma wanted to shout, “I love you,” back as loud as she could. She wanted to tell Fitz so much, but none of that came out. Instead, Jemma pressed her lips to his and began pulling Fitz’s shirt from his trousers.

She then felt Fitz’s fingers working furious with the laces of her dress. They both began moving backwards towards the bed. Jemma sat down on the bed and as she crawled backwards she pulled Fitz with her.

Jemma pulled Fitz’s lose shirt over his head. His skin was so soft and his body so muscular. Fitz then helped Jemma shimmy out of her dress and then tossed it onto the floor. For a moment Fitz just starred down at her with his mouth open.

“What is it?” Jemma asked feeling worried.

“My god, you’re more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.”

Jemma burst with laughter and ran her hands over Fitz’s bare chest. “You’re not so bad yourself husband.

“And you want this? You want me?”

Jemma could hear the nerves in his voice. She smiled up at him as he stood on his hands and knees over her. “It’s a bit late for that don’t you think. I’m rather naked at the moment.”

“No, no, I realize that! I just want to be sure. This is almost to good to be true,” he chuckled.

Jemma pulled Fitz’s head down so she could kiss him. “Well believe it.”

Fitz kissed the tip of her nose and then let her help him take of the rest of his clothes.

* * *

 

Fitz and Jemma lay next to each other both panting hard. “I wish we had done that sooner,” Fitz said breathlessly.

“Well we’re married so we have the rest of our lives to keep doing it,” Jemma laughed.

Fitz pulled her into his arms. His lips grazed a spot behind her right ear and she trembled. “Still a little excited are we?”

Jemma scoffed at him, but smiled. “You do have some sort of wonderful power over me husband. I think I’m going to enjoy being your wife.

Fitz sighed as he snuggled into her hair breathing in the sweet scent. “You know Jemma, you are with out a doubt the best thing that’s ever been mine.”

She turned around in his arms and looked at him. “I’m so glad I’m yours,” she whispered against his lips before claiming them again.

Fitz never wanted to forget this moment. Because in this cabin he was happier than he could ever remember being. Here in this cabin he was with the woman he loved and nothing could take that away from them. They would always have this moment together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends and a new direction

Jemma heard birds chirping and felt the warm sun on her face as it came through the window. Her eyes opened and then she smiled as she realized Fitz’s arms were still encircling her. His breaths came in through her hair and brushed against her neck. It was much different than the first night they had spent together. She turned in his arms so that they were nose to nose. She giggled as she heard Fitz give a small snore.

Those stunningly blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of her giggle. His lips turned into a grin. “Good morning,” he muttered tiredly.

She moved forward and grazed kisses against the stubble on his cheek and jaw. “It is a good morning.” This new dynamic was so enthralling to Jemma. Everything was a theory that had to be tested and refined. It would all be a grand adventure.

“Well, yes,” he sighed. “Any morning I am awakened by a beautiful woman’s lips on my face is absolutely delightful.”

She snickered before kissing his lips hungrily. She then leaned back and slipped out from under the covers to begin getting dressed. She felt her husband’s eyes on her as she crossed the room. “You know you’re acting very wolfish right now.”

Fitz gave a low chuckle. “Just admiring my stunning wife.”

“You certainly know how to make a girl feel beautiful,” Jemma replied breathlessly as she pulled on her undergarments. She had always known she was not bad to look at, but the way Fitz looked at her made her feel so much different. She felt admired and even loved. Could he possibly love her? She thought she might be falling in love with him, but she was too nervous to saying anything about it. Then again they had just slept together. Not to mention that fact that they’re married. So saying I love you shouldn’t be that big of a deal right?

Jemma heard Fitz walk up behind her and then his arms wrapped around her waist. His silk lips grazed a mark behind her ear causing her to tremble slightly. Jemma sucked in a sharp breath of air. “If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to fully pull this dress on.”

Fitz he nipped at Jemma’s pulse point. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Jemma turned in his arms and bit her lower lip. “I don’t think I would either,” she agreed before capturing Fitz’s lips with hers. She held tightly onto his curls as he walked them back up against the wall.

Fitz broke away breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against hers. “Could I interest you in a swim this morning?”

Jemma giggled. “That sounds nice. Why don’t you head on out and I’ll slip out of this dress and into something a little more appropriate for swimming.”

Fitz gave Jemma one more kiss and with a giddy grin pulled on his pants. “Don’t be too long,” he said with a wink. Then he pulled the door closed behind him.

Jemma felt a bit empty once the door shut. She liked having him as close as possible. It made her feel safe. She was very lucky to have him as a husband.

“Jemma!”

She froze. There was fear in Fitz’s voice. Jemma ran to the window and peered out. “Shit,” she breathed.

There stood Fitz surrounded by four scruffy men dressed in rags and holding swords. He was caught completely off guard and had no defense. “Stay inside,” he called to her as he raised his hands in surrender.

“Like hell I will.” Jemma rushed over to the corner by the bed where they had placed their swords. She grabbed both and then returned to the window. The men had drawn closer to Fitz with their swords raised and ready for an attack.

Jemma ran to the door and pulled it open. With both swords in hand she emerged from the cabin.

One of the dirty men whistled when Jemma walked out. “Well it’s not everyday a beautiful woman walk out into the day light half dressed.”

Jemma raised the swords at the ready. “Get the bloody hell away from him.”

* * *

 

 Fitz’s heart pounded in his ears at the sight of Jemma walking willing towards the men with blades. “Jemma,” he whispered. Why hadn’t she just stayed inside? He couldn’t defend himself and her too.

“Restrain her.”

“No,” Fitz yelled as one of the men surged forward.

But then Fitz’s jaw dropped as he saw the bandit lying on the ground disarmed. Jemma stood over him with one sword pointed at him and the other pointed at the other men. How had that happened? Fitz grinned as he starred completely stunned at his wife. Was there anything she couldn’t do?

“What the hell?”

Fitz couldn’t help but laugh. “Gentlemen, this is my wife. She may look like just a woman, but she is so much more.”

Jemma looked up and him with a devilish smile. Then she tossed Fitz his sword, which he caught and held at the ready.

“Come on men, there are four of us and two of them!”

Two men ran at Fitz and two at Jemma. Fitz defected their blows as best he could. He was too busy keeping an eye on Jemma to make any offensive moves of his own. Jemma moved with surprising skill and fluidness as she made the two men she fought look like fools. She was toying with them and Fitz wished he didn’t have a fight of his own because he would rather just watch her.

However, Fitz must deal with the two thugs at the end of his own sword. It wasn’t hard to disarm them. It was clear they were self-trained and not very skilled. Soon their swords were out of their hands and Fitz had one of the ground and the other stand at the end of his sword. “Get out of here,” Fitz commanded.

“Wait a minute,” said the bandit on the ground. He looked up at Fitz in aw. “I know that sword. You’re the prince!”

“Uhh… No I’m not.” Fitz couldn’t take the chance that his father would find him or Jemma.

“It is you! That must be Princess Jemma!”

Jemma froze as the blocked her last attacker. The man also froze and then moved away from her. “Oh my god,” he said dropping to his sword and to his knees. “Your highness! I’m so sorry! I did not realize it was you! Forgive us,” he pleaded.

Fitz was taken aback as all the men moved to a kneeling position. “No, no,” Fitz said shaking his head. “Please you don’t have to do that.”

“My Lord we just attacked you! I cannot even begin to apologize enough.”

“Why did you attack us?” Jemma asked still holding her sword tightly in her hand just in case.

“Our families are starving,” one of the men, said standing to his feet. “Desperate times my lady.” This man had kind eyes know that they did not have a sword in front of them. “Your father has raised taxes so high it’s impossible to live.”

“What is you name sir?” Fitz asked the man who had spoken.

“Coulson,” he replied sheathing his sword. “But what are a lord and lady doing in this part of the forest?

“My father isn’t exactly happy with me right now…”

Coulson raised his eyebrows is surprise. “That’s a very dangerous position to be in. What happened? Can we help in anyway?”

“It’s a long story,” Jemma replied narrowing her eyes at the man called Coulson. “But why should we trust you?”

“We know what you and your sister have done for the kingdom,” Coulson said nodding at Fitz. “We’re all with you. Every village and every town stands behind you, not your father.”

Fitz didn’t move. Was this man asking for revolution? Did they want Fitz to overthrow the king? “Thank you for your loyalty.” He lowered his sword and starred over at Jemma. “But I’m not sure if what you’re proposing would work…”

“Why not? Isn’t your friend the head of the royal guard?” Another of the men asked.

“He is, but my father has his own soldiers. He has a great deal of resources.”

“But you have us,” Jemma said tentatively with her brows raised.

Fitz looked at his wife and swallowed hard. “I need to talk with the princess about this before any decision is made.”

* * *

 Jemma followed Fitz back into the cabin staying close to him. She could hear his breathing coming out rapidly. “What are you thinking?”

Fitz turned around to face her with wild eyes. “I think this is insane Jemma!” He threw his hands in the air as he began to pace. “I can’t possibly overthrow him.”

“Yes you can Fitz!”

“What if we fail?” he asked her, as his face grew dark. “What happens to you? To my mother and sister? You’ll all be killed… My father will make sure of that.”

Jemma sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She licked her lips and then walked to her husband. Grabbing Fitz by the shoulders she turned him to face her. “I would rather die fighting by your side, than live the rest of my life running from your father.”

Fitz closed his eyes and fell forward slightly so that his forehead bumped against hers. “I can’t lose you Jemma.” His voice shook with fear.

She looked up at his handsome face. She didn’t know if she loved him, but she cared for him deeply. “You won’t lose me,” Jemma said trying to sound more confident than she felt. The thought of being without him wasn’t something she didn’t dare think about. But it wouldn’t come to that. They would have enough people behind them. “Fitz your father’s reign of terror must end.”

He opened his eyes and cupped her face between his strong hands. He smiled down at her weakly. “Then let’s fix this, together.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old friend brings news

Fitz stood starring out the window into the night. He could hear Jemma behind him getting ready for bed. The cold air from outside crept in through the murky window touching his fingers and nose. Fitz wasn’t sure he would get a great deal of sleep. A pigeon carrying their plans to overthrow the king was sent to his sister. He hoped it would find her and not be intercepted. They needed to make a plan and they needed to make it fast.

“Fitz?”

He turned at the sound of Jemma’s voice. She was sitting in their bed with her legs pulled up against her as if she was trying to keep warm. Her eyes were full of concern as they looked up at him. She looked lovely in the glow of the candlelight.

“Please come to bed,” said Jemma as she patted the spot beside her.

Fitz walked and sat down beside her. He leaned against the wall and she made her resting spot his chest. He draped his arms over her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Do you think Daisy will get the note?”

Jemma nodded as she snuggled into him even more. “I’m sure she will. Daisy’s smart and very sly.”

“That she is,” Fitz snickered. “I’m sure she’s done hundreds of things even I don’t know about.”

“She might not be the only one,” Jemma said glancing at him with a mischievous grin. “Daisy I must admit influenced me a little.”

Fitz raised his eyebrows and moved out from behind her. “Have you now? Do tell.”

Jemma shrugged biting her lip and raising a single brow.

“Come on Jemma, no secrets,” Fitz sighed as he pretend to pout.

“Well,” replied Jemma not looking at him and drawing out the word as if she was trying to recall her memories. “There was a time when Daisy and I went skinny dipping in the pond on the grounds.”

Fitz’s jaw dropped and he was both intrigued and a bit uncomfortable. “So you went swimming stark naked?”

Jemma giggled. “That we did, and you and Hunter happen to walk by at the time. So naturally we had to hide. Daisy was perfect and instructed me how to avoid being seen.”

Fitz starred for a moment into nothingness as he tried to remember a time when he and Hunter had circled the pond. Then his eyes grew wide as he remembered the night. He turned to stare opened mouthed and wide-eyed at Jemma as he remembered the topic of his and Hunter’s conversation. “Oh my god, you heard our conversation about you? What did you hear?”

“Just you saying you were glad we were friends and that we were in a good place.” Jemma giggled once more as one of her hands guided his eyes to her bright brown ones. Then slipping her hand behind his neck she pulled him down for a slow kiss. Fitz revealed in the searing kiss. He felt dizzy as she pulled away. And when his eyes opened and he saw her victorious smile.

“Well wife, if you enjoy being bare, I’m sure I could help you with that.” He wasn’t going to let her have all the control. So Fitz guided her onto her back and began trailing kisses from her jaw and down her neck.

“Oh,” she breathed. “Oh Fitz.”

That was enough encouragement for him. Fitz then set about helping Jemma out of her gown. “You know,” he said between kisses. “You look even more beautiful when you’re fighting.”

“Do I?” Jemma giggled. “My father taught me everything I know. I never wanted to be just a lady.”

Fitz paused his path of kisses down her bare body and locked eyes with his wife. “Oh Jemma, you were born so much more than a lady. You are so many wonderful things wrapped up in a beautiful woman. It’s why I love you so dearly and I’m so luck to call you my wife.”

With a grin at her Fitz then continued his slow kisses on her soft skin. But he couldn’t help but be deep in thought as he did so. That was twice now that he had said he loved her, but she had not said it back. He knew Jemma cared for him, but did she love him?

* * *

 Jemma’s head lay on Fitz’s bicep as his nose rested on her temple and one of his hands played with her fingers. She loved his hands. They were so gentle and loving. Both of them were still breathing heavy from making love to one another.

Oh how she wish she could just tell him that she loved him. But the words always seemed to get stuck in her throat when she tried. Jemma had attempted to tell Fitz when she had first begun to kiss him. However, she had gotten very distracted after that. Just another reason she loved Fitz’s hands. But she needed to tell him before the overthrow began. Just incase. He had to know just in case something… Something happened.

“I’m scared Fitz,” Jemma whispered as she turned to catch his gaze.

“I am too,” he admitted. “But if we weren’t scared we’d be crazy.”

She smiled at his words. She snuggled into his bare body as she pressed kisses across his chest. Jemma swung her leg over him so that she straddled his hips. She claimed his lips with hers. Somehow kissing him blocked out the whole rest of the world. When his lips and hers met the only people that existed was her and him.

“Do you really think we can do this?” Fitz breathed against her lips as he broke their kiss.

“I believe in you Fitz. I always will,” Jemma replied before returning to her task of kiss every inch of his face that she could reach.

Jemma paused her hungry kisses as she heard the sound of hooves beating against the ground. She sat up and turned to the window. A horse rode past with a rider covered in a black cloak. “Fitz, someone’s here.”

Both Jemma and Fitz jumped from the bed and began pulling on their clothes as hastily as they could. Once dresses they grabbed their weapons and ran to the door. Fitz was the first out into the night air and Jemma followed close behind.

The rider in black was slipping down from their mount as husband and wife approached. Jemma’s head tilted to one side as she saw the rider turn and locks of golden hair coming from beneath the cloak. “Bobbi?”

The hood was pulled back to reveal their mutual friend. Bobbi stood their starring at the prince and princess with fear filled eyes. “Jemma,” she gasped not in surprise but in desperation.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Fitz asked lowering his sword immediately and moving to her.

“The King has Hunter in the dungeon, and Daisy and the Queen under house arrest. He claims he won’t release them until you two are found. But Hunter…”

Jemma heard Bobbi stutter and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“The king is going to execute Hunter in a few days time.” Bobbi’s lip trembled but no tears came from her eyes. She had always been strong. But Bobbi had a soft spot where her loved ones were concerned.

Jemma saw Fitz stumble backwards slightly. But then he righted himself and looked at her. “We have to move quickly. We have to get word to all the villages that we plan to attack.”

“Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it,” Bobbi replied standing tall.

“We plan to overthrow the king. But we can’t do it without the help of the rest of the people,” Jemma informed her friend. “Bobbi, can you ride to the other villages and get them to spread the word as well. We must attack the day after tomorrow.”

“At dawn,” Fitz added. “We must attack at dawn.”

Bobbi nodded and the turned back to Jemma. “I look forward to fighting beside you.”

Jemma couldn’t hold back. She flung her arms around her best friend’s neck and held her tight. “We’re going to get Hunter back,” she whispered. “Be careful Bobbi.”

“I will,” the blonde replied. And with those final words, Bobbi broke from the embrace and swung her leg over her horse. Using the reins she turned the horse towards the trees and galloped off into the night.

Jemma then turned her attention back to Fitz. He was standing there simply holding his sword limp in his hand. He starred down at the dirt before him as his brows furrowed. It was as if he was a statue in the garden of the castle pondering what flowers would grow best in the spring.

“Fitz?” She called out his name in hopes that he would say what was in his head. But she was disappointed.

Instead, Fitz turned and walked back into the cabin not saying a word. Jemma heard the clatter of his sword against the floor. Then she heard the smashing sound of a pot and other things being thrown about.

Jemma turned and ran back into the cabin to see Fitz pushing a chair over and him throwing his fist into the wall. “Fitz, stop!”

However, he didn’t stop. Fitz punched the wall and again and shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Fitz, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Jemma was not scared of her husband but she was scared for him.

Fitz turned to stare at her with wild eyes. “I deserve to be hurt! My mere existence has caused so much pain.”

Jemma ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waste causing him to stop his destruction of the cabin. “Stop,” she whispered. “Please.”

He listened to her this time. Fitz stood with his arms hanging limply at his side. “Jemma I’m the cause of so much pain. If I hadn’t been born, you wouldn’t have had to marry me. If you hadn’t married me, I never would have taken you away and cause my father to spread his hate. Maybe if I’d killed him sooner none of this would have happened. I’m such a fool. I’ve made so many mistakes. Maybe the world would be better off without me.”

Her eyes closed tightly as she heard Fitz speak these words. They broke her heart and she felt her eyes fill with tears. She looked up at him and saw tears beginning to surface in his eyes. “Fitz,” she breathed.

“I can’t do this Jemma. The people need a strong king and it sure as hell isn’t me.”

Jemma took his face between her hands. “Fitz look at me.”

He did so unwillingly. His lip trembled with anger and sadness as his sapphire eyes starred down at her.

“Fitz, I love you… Do you hear me? I love you. I love you so much I can hardly express it. If you hadn’t married me I would have never fallen in love. Fitz there’s no other man in the world for me but you.” Jemma felt herself shaking. Everything she had wanted to tell him was finally spilling from her lips. “You are my other half and with you I have know happiness that I never knew was possible.”

Fitz starred at her blankly for what felt like hours. He was looking form one of her eyes to the other. Then when he finally spoke it was in a choked whisper. “You- you love me?”

Jemma let out a sigh laced with laughter. “Yes you silly man. I’ve loved you for a long time… I’m just sorry it took me so long to tell you.”

Then Jemma found Fitz’s lips covering hers. His tongue entered her mouth and his finger entered her hair. Jemma responded by wrapping her legs around her Fitz’s hips. He picked her up by her thighs and deepened the kiss.

“I love you,” Jemma whispered as Fitz pressed his lips to her neck. “Oh god, I love you Fitz.”

“And I love you,” he replied pulling his head back to look into her eyes. “I’ll only be a good king if you are by my side Jemma.”

“I promise, I will always be your Queen if you’ll be my King.” Jemma nuzzled Fitz’s neck as she closed her eyes. She was doing her best to remember this moment. To remember how Fitz’s hands gripped her thighs and held her to him. To remember how the sound of his hasty breathing mingled with hers. Before the battle came she wanted remember how beautiful this man was. Jemma wanted to always remember just how much love was in her body for him. This was a love people wrote songs about, and she would not be letting go of it anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Fitz and Jemma entered the village they had been to a few days ago. The man called Coulson who was a black smith there had promised to help the prince and princess get suited with some armor for the fight in the morning. Fitz enjoyed being in a smith’s shop. He loved places where things were created and invented. As a boy he would often spent time with the castle’s smith. Sadly, his father had forbid Fitz from going after he discovered Fitz’s interest in inventing. He had even sent the black smith away to make sure Fitz wouldn’t return.

Now Fitz was happy to be watching as Jemma was fitted for some light armor. She had requested not to wear a great deal so that she wouldn’t be weighed down during a fight. Fitz was talked into wearing the same amount of armor. Jemma seemed to have more confidence in him than he did.

Coulson had added the family crest to Jemma’s breastplate and would be adding it the Fitz’s. The lion roaring with a full mane sat beautifully upon her chest. Fitz smiled to himself as he thought about his outfit at the masquerade. But then his smile sank as he remembered what happened that night. He was glad that she would have protection tomorrow. Not only would she have armor but she would also have a nice long sword.

“What do you think?” Jemma asked walking to where Fitz sat on a barrel in the corner.

“It suits you,” Fitz grinned taking her hand and giving her a twirl. “As long as it protects you. That’s the main thing.”

Jemma nodded with a faint smile down at him. “Well come on. It’s your turn,” she said pulling Fitz from his barrel.

Coulson smiled and laughed as Jemma pulled him to the blacksmith. “You two are quiet a sight. I’ve never seen a couple more in love in all my life. I’ve also never seen a couple that fought better.”

“Thank you,” Jemma grinned as she bowed her head.

“And to think it was an arranged marriage,” Coulson chuckled.

But Fitz’s heart sank. His mind returned to the battle in the morning. He would be leading boys and men alike to their death. Some of them probably would be wielding pitchforks because they didn’t have swords. And there would certainly be people who died in the fight. His stomach churned.

“They’ll fight with passion,” Coulson said starring at Fitz. “I know we’re all just a bunch of farmers, but that I do know. That will make up for the skill. They’ll stand behind you my lord.”

“Please,” Fitz said as he stood and let himself be measured. “You don’t have to call me that. Fitz is just fine.”

Coulson smiled and began adjusting the breastplate on Fitz’s shoulder. “It’s because of things like that, that will lead men and boys into battle.”

“What? Them calling me Fitz?”

“No, it’s your kindness and love for your people that cause them to rally behind you. It’s your heart that causes them to believe in you.” Coulson turned to look at Jemma. “You both have the hearts of lions in their eyes. Mine as well.”

Fitz glanced at his wife. He was sure she had the heart of a lion. Fitz was just not sure if he did.

* * *

 Once they had their armor Jemma and Fitz made their way back through the village and towards their cabin. Jemma saw everyone preparing for the siege. But she was soon distracted by Fitz’s arm encircling her waste. She turned to look up at him as he beamed down at her.

“I just hope that they can fight as well as you.” He snickered and then placed a kiss to her temple.

“Well I just hope they fight better than you,” she teased. “Your form is terrible.”

Fitz raised his eyebrows and dropped his jaw. “Oh really? Is that a challenge my lady?”

“What if it is? Would you accept it?”

“Of course.”

Jemma stepped away from him with a sly grin. “Well then,” she said drawing her sword from its sheath that was tied at her hip. “Shall we?”

“What?”

Jemma saw Fitz looking around that the crowd they were drawing in the square. “Afraid you’ll lose Prince Fitz?” She giggled giving her weapon a twirl. Jemma knew this was all very silly. But why not be silly before battle? Why not be happy now?

He grinned at her drawing his own sword. “Never.”

“Well come on then.”

The crowd of people laughed and cheered as the two began to circle each other. Jemma smiled as she heard them calling out her name and her husbands.

Fitz lunged at her but she leapt out of the way and he was sent stumbling towards the crowd. She turned to smile at him once he regained his footing. He charged and once again Jemma dodged. “You’re going to need more than quickness and strength my lord,” she mocked with a wink.

He turned and smiled at her impishly. “You’re right,” he agreed as he began to circle her once again.

Jemma watched him intently as he moved holding his sword back, ready to strike. She could tell he was moving closer inch by inch. She tried to back away but she found herself growing closer and closer to the fountain. It was the same fountain that they had once had lunch beside. The crowd of onlookers moved with them.

“I have a new plan. I underestimated you wife.”

Next thing Jemma knew Fitz swung and she was so busy worrying about blocking him she didn’t notice his foot moving behind her ankle. His leg swept her feet right out from under her. But as she fell she grabbed hold of the only thing she could which just happened to me Fitz’s shirt.

So instead of just Jemma, both of them were sent falling into the fountain with a loud splash. Jemma sat up gasping for air. The fountain had been deeper than expected. She sputtered and laughed as she tried to stand. Jemma heard the crowd’s laughter as well as she managed to stand on her knees.

Fitz sat in the fountain besides her trying his best to stand but he kept slipping. He smiled at her as he slid once more on the floor of the fountain. Jemma held out her hand to him and together they regained their footing. Then still holding arms and hands they stepped out of the water. Both were soaked to the bone but couldn’t be grinning more broadly.

“Well,” Coulson said coming to the front go the crowd. “I hope there aren’t too many fountains at the castle. Or else these two might go swimming again.”

The crowd joined the prince and princess in fits of laughter at these words. Jemma looked at Fitz and could help but feel her heart swell as she saw him smiling at her. Fitz deserved to be happy. Jemma just prayed that, his smile was in both of their futures.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle

The morning of the battle came and Fitz and Jemma arrived in the forest that surrounded the castle. There were hundreds upon hundreds of people, between the trees waiting for his command. Fitz knew all the people couldn’t be seen. There would be more that stretched beyond his line of view. This was a frightening thought. They looked to him for their next move. He swallowed as he pulled Tesla to a halt beside Quasar.

Fitz turned to see Coulson standing with the men and woman that surrounded them. Coulson gave him a reassuring nod. Fitz also saw Bobbi standing with a sword in her hand leading another village. He smiled. There were a great many power women in this fight.

Then his eyes returned to his home. The place he had grown up in. And now it was time he would have to fight for the right to rule in it.

He turned to look at his wife. She looked beautiful with the light of the setting sun reflecting off of her beautiful brown hair. “Are you with me?” he asked her in a whisper. He had asked her this in several different ways over the past few days. But it was nice to hear, and he needed to hear it again now.

Jemma gave him a small smile. “Till the very end.”

“Well then,” he replied with a smile. He then rode forward so that he could address as much of the crowd as he could. He turned Tesla to face the trees. He looked at all the people there, the people who were willing to die in this battle. Fitz sighed and then held his head high as he began to speak.

“My friends, we have all gathered here for one purpose. We want freedom from the king’s reign of terror.” He licked his dry lips. He had never had to inspire a crowd before. “Today we fight for freedom. But we also fight for those we love. We fight for them. So today fight with all the passion you have. My friends join me this day! Take back your lives and your kingdom!” Fitz turned finally to face the castle. He drew his sword and pointed it forward. “Charge!”

* * *

 Jemma dug her heels into Quasars’s side to urge him into a gallop as Fitz called out his battle cry. Her long braid flew out behind her as they all charged forward. Hooves and feet thundered against the ground as hundreds of men and woman ran towards the magnificent castle. There were shouts and more battle cries as they ran.

Ahead Jemma saw hundreds of soldiers emerging from the castle and the gardens. Each side ran at each other weapons in hand. Jemma turned, almost in slow motion, to see Fitz ridding beside her.

Fitz’s eyes were bright with fear and with determination. He was like something from great legends told of knights and kings. As her eyes scanned the large patch of grass between the two armies surging forward, she could feel her heart pounding.

Then the two armies met and metal began to clang. People screamed in pain and in victory. Jemma kicked her steed to urge him on through the crowd of soldiers as she swung her sword down at the enemy. She didn’t pay attention to if the men she struck fell or not. She and Fitz had to get to the castle and go for the king.

Being on horses helped them move hastily through the crowd till they finally found their way into the stone courtyard. Both Jemma and Fitz dismounted and broke into a run as they blocked the swords of the king’s men. They made it through the door only to find more soldiers waiting for them. Jemma and Fitz didn’t just block now, they were forced to bring men to their knees.

Jemma watched as each man she stabbed or struck fell to the ground. She could feel herself trembling. But she knew if she didn’t fight, these men would kill her without a second thought.

Jemma saw Bobbi a few yards away fighting her own battle with a soldier. She had never seen her best friend look so powerful or ferocious.

“Take some men when you can and get Hunter,” Jemma called to her.

“It’ll be my pleasure,” her friend replied. “You two go for the king. Trip will rescue Daisy and the Queen.”

“Are we sure Daisy’s not rescuing herself?” Fitz said kicking a sword from one of the soldier’s hands.

“Probably will have by the time Trip gets there,” Jemma laughed as she knocked another soldier out with the end of her sword.

Soon Jemma and Fitz were able to rush up the grand staircase. As they ran taking the steps two at a time, more guards began to run down. Fitz and Jemma made short work of them by stay close to the wall and sending the men over the banister. Then they returned to their path down the hallway and up more stairs.

Finally arriving at the throne room where Fitz had been sure his father would be the prince kicked the doors open. They raised their swords ready for anything. Fitz had been right. The King sat on his golden throne smirking at them as they approached.

“What a delight it is to have my son and his whore back,” he sneered.

“Shut up,” Fitz shouted back. “You’re done father. This ends here.”

“Does it?”

Jemma felt two strong hands push her to the floor. She sword fell from her hand and clattered to the ground. Then the same pair of hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to her feet. “Let me go,” Jemma said trying to break free. But she stopped when a knife came to rest on her throat. She gave a small gasp at the cold blade was pressed against her exposed skin.

Fitz turned and pointed his sword at the man holding her. His eyes were wide with fear. “Father tell him to release her.”

“Now why would I do that?” The king asked stepping down from the throne and drawing his large sword from his side. “Drop you weapon boy.”

Fitz’s eyes flitted between his father and her. “Don’t do it Fitz. Fight him,” Jemma called to him.

The king burst with laughter. “He won’t fight me. He’s too weak and scared. Leopold if you drop you sword I’ll let her live but if you don’t I swear I’ll have my man slit her throat.”

* * *

 

 Fitz felt his hands tremble and his heart thunder in his ears. He looked once more at Jemma. The knife against her throat was causing small droplets of blood to appear. _I can’t,_ he mouthed.

But then again he never should have underestimated his wife. She drove her heel into her captor’s foot causing the man to cry out. Then she drove her elbow into the soldier’s ribs and sent him tumbling backwards.

Once Fitz saw Jemma grabbing hold of sword, he turned and ran at his father. But the king was ready for him. He instantly blocked Fitz’s over head swing. The prince pulled back ready to strike again.

The king lunged almost stabbing Fitz through the stomach, but Fitz dodged. The sword only ripped a tear in Fitz’s cloth shirt. “Trying to kill me father?” Fitz asked with raised eyebrows.

“Well if that’s what it takes,” the king shrugged. “I can kill you and take your wife. Eventually, she’ll bare sons.”

“You won’t touch me ever again,” Jemma said kicking the king’s soldier to the ground. She was about to speak again, but the soldier rose to his feet.

Fitz returned to his father. “The people are behind me. Together we’ll end your reign.”

The king’s cackling rang through the throne room. “Oh please. I will behead every single one of those stupid towns people you call your army.”

“I don’t think so,” Fitz said before jumping forward. He caught his father off caught and sliced a deep cut into his leg.

The king cried out angrily as he sank to the ground. He turned to look at Fitz with his eyes full of furry. “You little shit,” he snarled.

“I’m not as weak as you think.” Fitz stood above his father and move quickly kicking the sword from his hand. “You’ve always been bad at sword fighting. Did you forget?”

The king stood there on his knees in front of him. Fitz raised his sword and held it at his father’s throat.

“Go on then boy. Kill me.”

But Fitz didn’t move. He stood there starring down at the king. It was one thing to think about killing your own father. It was another thing entirely to actually do it. He licked his lips. “No… You’ll be a prisoner.”

“I knew you couldn’t kill me,” the king laughed evilly.

Fitz shook his head as he heard Jemma’s footsteps running up behind him. He heard the armor of the man she had defeated hit the ground. “I’m not like you. I will never be like you.”

* * *

 Jemma stood beside her husband as he held his weapon to his father’s throat. A moment ago she had wanted the man who had hurt Fitz so deeply dead. She wanted the man who attacked her dead. But when Fitz spoke she paused. She turned to look at his face. There she saw something that made her lips turn up into a smile.

On Fitz’s face was peace. He didn’t need to kill his father. He had defeated him and that’s what mattered. Her hand moved to her husband shoulder. “Well done,” she whispered to him.

Fitz turned to smile at her. But both turned when they heard the sound of running footsteps approaching. Daisy and Trip ran into the throne room. His bow was raised and so was her sword. They smiled at the sight of the king on his knees.

Jemma nodded at her friends. Daisy smiled back at her. But after a moment the princess’s smile fell.

Daisy mouth opened in a scream. “No!”

Jemma turned on her heel thrusting her sword forward. She had closed her eyes in the haste of the moment. But as she opened them she saw what her sword had plunged into.

The king stood there with Jemma’s sword through his chest. He was looking at her in awe as he held his sword aloft over Fitz’s head.

Jemma pulled her weapon from him as blood began to pour from his lips. The king crumpled to the ground. The crown that he had worn on his head went rolling across the marble floor.

* * *

 

 Fitz watched as the king’s crown rolled. He saw trip trot past him and grab hold if it. He walked to Fitz and held it out to him. “Long live the king,” Trip beamed.

Fitz glanced at Jemma as she stood there with her blood stained sword. “Take it,” she said. “It belongs to you.”

So Fitz’s eyes returned to the golden crown in Trip’s hand. Slowly, he took it. But he did not place it on his head. This was all so surreal. He looked back down at his father and then at the crown.

Jemma sighed as she sheathed her sword. She stepped forward and took the crown from him. “Here,” she said. Then Jemma placed the gold upon Fitz’s head. Then his wife stood back and smiled up at him. “Long live the king.”

“Long live the king,” Daisy and Trip said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

The sound of three pairs of feet running emanated from the hedge maze. A father, a mother, and a daughter all scurried between the leaves and branches trying their best to catch the other two.

Fitz peeked around the corner and saw his daughter. Her light brown curly hair was as wild as usual and her dress was a bit dirty. But she spent all her time at the stables so that was to be expected. “Psst.”

The little girl turned and gasped.

Fitz held his finger to his lips. “Shhhh. Wanna join up Anne? We can find mama together.”

The little girl’s bright blue eyes lit up with mischief. Anne scurried to her father and let him pick her up. He swung her onto his back she locked her arms around his neck.

“Alright,” he said. “Keep your ears open. We’ll see if we can hear her.”

For a moment they stood still and just listening. Then Fitz heard a faint rustling. His daughter leaned down and whispered breathily in his ear.

“I hear her. She’s over there.” Anne pointed towards the left.

“On we go,” Fitz, said as he began to trot along to where the rustling had come from. “Now keep quiet,” he whispered before seeing the hem of Jemma’s dress disappearing between two hedges. He ran now, trying his best to stay quiet. He could hear Anne trying to stifle her giggles.

There she was. Jemma was creeping along as quietly as a deer. But her head whipped around as Fitz’s foot stepped and a twig and snapped it. Jemma shouted with laughter and began to run.

“Get her daddy! Run faster!” Anne shrieked with giggles as Fitz broke into a sprint.

His daughter bounced on his back as the chase began. “We’re gonna get you,” he called as he grew closer to catching her. Fitz saw her heading for the exit and turned as she did out of the maze and out onto the grassy lawn. Finally, he threw one of his arms around her waste and sent all three falling to the ground.

The family laughed as they untangled themselves. “Again! Again!” The little girl cried with glee as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

“I’m not sure I can do it again,” Fitz said flopping down onto the grass with a loud moan. “I’m too old for this.” He winked at Jemma and she smiled.

“Oh daddy, don’t be silly.”

“Silly?” Fitz said sitting up with a glint in his eyes. “You’re the silly one.” Then his fingers attacked her in all her most ticklish spots.

Anne fell to the ground trying to escape. But he was too strong for her. That is until his wife began to tickle him. He burst with laughter and fell away from Anne. The little princess took the opportunity to run for the castle.

“Aunt Daisy will protect me,” she called. She didn’t stop to wait for her parents. Instead, Anne disappeared through the large oak door.

Jemma sighed as she sat up and smiled down at Fitz. “She’s wild just like her aunt.”

“Just like her mother,” Fitz snickered.

“Oh shut up,” Jemma replied pretending to be angry. She smiled before leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

“As you wish my queen,” he whispered against her lips. “But I must confess I have some business to attend to with Hunter and Trip.”

Jemma ignored this comment and kissed him again running her tongue over his lips. Cause him to shuttered. “You were saying?”

Fitz looked up at her breathless. “I think I was saying something about how my Queen is the most amazing woman.”

“You’re pretty wonderful yourself my King,” she grinned.

“Well then, we’re a perfect match.”

Jemma ran her thumb over his lips. Her fingers began playing with his hair. “How did I get so lucky?” She asked grinning broadly.

“I ask myself that same question everyday.” Fitz was thoughtful for a moment as she starred up at the brave, intelligent and beautiful woman he called his wife. “I guess we lived, as they say, happily ever after.”

“I guess you’re right my love. I do believe we lived happily ever after.”


End file.
